The demon Prophecy
by spikes-love-45
Summary: AU: After running into a Future telling demon, Buffy finds herself pregnant and inlove with Spike. Now they have to over heard the trails of their love and fight the evil that will try to end their love while getting ready for their child.
1. Chapter 1

Demon Prophecy

Chapter 1: The Truth

Buffy walked into The Magic Box. It was a normal Sunnydale day. The number of vampire sights in the area, were down. It was a big relief for Buffy, but it made her nights duller. 

She looked at the familiar scene before her. Giles was busy, wiping down the shelves. Anya was behind the cash register, counting her money. Xander was working on some new shelves for Giless books. Willow was sitting at the round table, where they did their major research. She was doing her college homework with her fiance, Tara. 

"Hey guys, any new big bads out there?" Buffy asked, as she walked down to the table. 

Giles looked up from the shelf he was cleaning. 

"No, and you would be the first one to let us know about that," Giles reminded her. 

Buffy shrugged and sat down at the table. She let out a bored sigh. 

"I take it patrolling has been slow?" Xander asked, looking at a bored Buffy. 

"Is it that obvious? I..I hate to say this, but I miss the big fights. I have been so bored to tears, that I thought about calling Spike up and having him come over," she announced.

Everyone looked at her. Buffy wrapped her arms around herself. 

"I never did it though," She added.

She looked down at the table, and went into her own Buffy world. She let her mind run wild thinking of things, she thought were never possible. 

"Hey, Buffy, are you up for some dancing tonight?" Willow asked looking up from her book. 

The redhead noticed Buffy's gaze distant, and lost. She was hoping she wasn't hiding deep inside of herself again. Willow placed her hand on Buffy's arm. Buffy jumped at the touch. 

"Oh sorry, Will. What did you say?" Buffy asked, snapping out of her trance.

"Are you up to hanging out at the Bronze tonight?" Willow asked with a concerned look on her face. 

"I still have patrolling to do even if the vampires are on their best behavior," Buffy hesitated. 

Xander walked over to the table. He took a break from making the shelves. 

"Are you going Xander?" Buffy asked him as he sat down next to her. 

He looked up at Anya. Anya was taking a break from her register, and rubbing her swollen stomach. 

"I don't know," Xander answered distantly. 

He was gazing at his glowing wife. Buffy followed his gaze and smiled. Love was in the air with her friends. Tara and Willow were getting married in a couple of weeks and Xander and Anya were expecting their first kid in a couple of months. Buffy felt out of place. Giless girlfriend, Janice, was going to come by her place later for them to have a nice dinner. 

"Well, I think it would be nice for all of us to have a big party, before Tara and I get married," said Willow

"You know, Will, I was making dinner for Giles and Janice. Do you guys want come by? It would be a family-get-together," asked Buffy

Willow looked over at Tara and rubbed her hand. The two witches gazed at each other. 

It will be another boring night at home alone, Buffy thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spike sat in his chair, watching his favorite soap opera, _Passions_. A growl erupted from his throat, as he got frustrated with the show. He hadnt seen his slayer in a week. Everything in her life was changing, and he knew she didnt need him in her life. His nidbit was graduating this year. The witches were getting married. Xander and Anya were starting their dream life. The watcher was getting serious with his girlfriend. 

He often saw Buffy in the cemetery walking alone, there always seemed to be a frown on her face, of late. Her look was always distant, and it bothered him deeply. 

He shut off the television and looked at the window. The sun had finally set. He grabbed his black duster and headed out. He walked along the rows of gravestones. It wasnt long until he spotted her. She was walking by herself again. Her leather jacket was hanging off her shoulders. She seemed so remote. It was as if she was back from the dead all over again.

"Well hello, love," Spike said as he snuck up behind her. 

She lifted her head and turned towards him. Her face had lit up. Her emerald eyes were sparkling. 

"Hi, Spike," Buffy said with a small smile. "What have you been up to?"

"Just been screaming at the telly, how about you? Your wounds seemed to have healed," he noted.

"Yeah, you know the slayer abili.. How did you know I got hurt? I dont remember seeing you at the fight last night," Buffy asked

"Well...uh.Iuh.oh bloody hell! I saw the whole bloody fight. I killed a couple vampires before they got to ya."

So youve basically became my watcher now, Buffy observed Spike as he stared at her for a moment. His face seemed emotionless. His icy blue eyes never left hers. 

I will never be your bloody watcher. I have my dignity to salvage, he snarked.

With that, he walked off. Buffy stood there confused on what had just happened. She let out a deep sigh. She hated it, when he gave out the mixed signals. Buffy wanted to go after him. She wanted to know if he was all right, but something held her back. She finally decided to continue patrolling and talk to Spike later. Maybe she could clear her head of everything and figure out what they had together.

She walked the cemetery for over an hour. Nothing popped up, nor did anything out of the usual happen either. She walked by Spikes crypt twice. Her head flooded with of thoughts of what she could say to him. Her feelings for him had changed. She couldnt deny it. She told Angel that he was in her heart. It was true. There was something there and he needed to know. 

Spike, I think Im in love with you.no that isnt right. Spike, you are in my hearttoo mushy. Think, Buffy think. We are talking to Spike. He isnt a mushy person. Well except for the night, he held me, but thats different. Argh! How complicated is it to say Spike, I need you in my life, Buffy thought. She needed to think straight. She needed to know how to say she needed him. How she couldnt last a day without him. She looked at his crypt. 

_God, I keep walking over here_, Buffy thought cursing herself. She stormed away from the crypt and headed towards the exit of the cemetery. She took one last look at the crypt and started wondering if all she needed was to see him, to know what to say. Buffy turned her attention back to where she was headed. She stopped dead as an ugly green demon stood in front of her. He was wearing a brown robe and was holding a box. 

This cant be good, Buffy thought.

Buffy Summers? The demon said in a strong gravelly voice. 

Depends who wants to know, Buffy answered. She, now, wished that Spike was with her. 

Im Gorgon, the demon that tells confused and lost people their future, Gorgon answered. 

Buffy stared at him for a minute. 

Are you telling me, you are a good demon? Buffy asked doubtfully 

I am here to show you the light of your future, he replied.

Well my future is death, so save your breath and continue on your way, 

Buffy started to walk off, but the Gorgon stopped her. 

Your future is a must. There is more than death in your future. There is happiness, said Gorgon

Really? Buffy stopped, becoming curious as to what her future held. She looked at him and crossed her arms. Ok, you have my attention. Now continue with your future telling,

Gorgon nodded and motioned for the bench. Buffy sat down and waited to hear what the demon had to say. 

Your future is an incredible one. You will marry your beloved Vampire. Once you do, you will bring together the demon and human world. All the evil in the world will heal and you will finally get the reparation that you deserve, 

Wow! So, I will finally marry my beloved Vampire huh? 

Gorgon nodded as Buffy sat there wondering why this all was being thrown on her. 

By any chance could you tell me who my beloved Vampire is? she asked.

Gorgon shook his head. 

There are things I cannot tell, but I will tell you this. You will know when you have found your beloved Vampire, he answered.

Buffy stood up from the bench and started to walk off. 

But I send you fair warning. This road to happiness will not be an easy one. There will be evil that will try to keep the relationship from happening. You must know who your true allies are and your enemies, 

Buffy looked at him confused. She looked at the box. She couldnt help, but wonder what it had to do with anything. He opened the box. A bright light flashed, and she felt light headed. She noticed that the demon disappeared, just before everything went black. 

Spike paced his crypt. He had sensed her twice, but had ignored it. He was so frustrated. Buffy saw him as her watcher. She only saw him as her protector. Nothing more then that. He let out a sigh. This all was like a nightmare. It just wasnt fair. 

He stopped his pacing, as he sensed something was wrong. He didnt know what, exactly, but he felt it. He grabbed his duster and rushed out of the crypt. It wasnt long until he found Buffy, on the ground, unconscious. Spike knew she was still alive, he could sense it. He picked her up and carried her back to the crypt. He laid her on top of the grave. He put his duster under her head then went into his mini fridge to get some water. He went back to her side and tried to wake her up. 

Buffy, can you hear me? Spike asked. 

He glimpsed at her, worriedly. He knew Dawn was probably at home. Spike began to worry, that he had lost her. All he could do was try to shake her or slap her. He did both. 

Buffy walked in the cemetery. Her stake in hand and she was ready for any vampire to pop up. She felt like she was walking in circles. She would always end up back in front of Spikes crypt. She opened the door and she saw she was in a cavern. Spike had an ugly necklace around his neck. She was standing in front of him, except she was watching the whole thing. Faith was yelling at her, as young girls ran up the stairs. The place around her was falling apart. The necklace had Spike pinned in a corner, as a beam of light was destroying everything around them.

She watched as Faith ran up the steps, leaving Spike and her alone. She could see worry on her face. Spike seemed perfect. She never realized that he looked so beautiful in sunlight. Granted that if he was in sunlight he would be a pile of dust. 

Gotta move, lamb, Spike said. I think its fair to say schools out for bloody summer,

Spike! Buffy begged. 

I mean it. I gotta do this, Spike said, raising up his hands. 

Buffy looked at him, and then at his hand. She intertwined her fingers with his. Their hands burst into flame. Spike looked at the flame then back at Buffy. 

The next thing she knew, Spike was burning up in the flames. She watched, horrified. 

No! She screamed. 

Buffy fell to her knees crying. She covered her face and muffled her cries. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw her mother. She was in a long flowing gown. 

Mommy?

You can prevent that from happening, honey, Joyce said with a tender smile. 

Buffy looked back and saw Spike and herself, returned to the point where their hands intertwined. 

I love you, Buffy said with tear threatening to fall at any moment. He smiled and let a soft laugh. 

No, you dont, Spike said with a tender smile. But, thanks for saying it, 

Buffy looked back at her mother. Joyce smiled and ran her fingers through Buffys hair. 

Buffy, you can prove to your friends that Spike and you have eternal love, and you dont have to worry about killing him, 

Buffy stared at her mother, confused, then looked back at herself and Spike. Their hands still in flames. The fire of eternal love. She looked back at her mother. Her mothers smile was telling her everything. She, then, knew what to do and how to prove it to her friends.

Buffy! Wake up! nothing. She was still. He moved a golden strand out of her face. His goldilocks. 

Come, Buffy. Youre not that weak, Spike thought. Buffy moaned. The sound was a pleasant to him. He sat her up. Buffy opened her eyes and looked at Spike. 

_You will know when you found your beloved Vampire,_ The phrase echoed in her mind. She stared into his blue eyes. She knew she found the person she was supposed marry. Well at least hoped she had. 

Are you all right, love? Spike asked concerned. 

She didnt realize her hand was on her head. She moved her legs over to the side.

Im fine, Buffy answered. 

She jumped off the grave. Her head began to spin. Her body was swaying. Spike wrapped his arms around her. She held on to him to make sure she didnt pass out. 

Youre not fine. Come on, pet. Lets sit you down, he urged. 

Spike moved her towards his couch. They sat down and she moved close to him. She didnt know why she did it, but it seemed right. He put his arm around her. 

Care to tell me what happen? He asked.

She looked at him and thought about, where she should begin. 

Well I was patrolling and thinking aboutsomething. I guess I was lost in thought and wasnt watching where I was going. I almost ran into this demon. I think his name was Gorgo or Gorge something like that. Anyway...

She didnt continue. Spike cut her off. 

Are you talking about Gorgon? Spike asked. 

Thats it. Yeah, why? 

Well, because he only visits people who he thinks, will do something horrible to themselves, Spike replied.

OhwellI wasnt planning on doing anything like that. I was just walking trying to get things straight. 

Spike watched, as her expression became stunned. She seemed lost in thought. He didnt mind it so much, as she was in his arms and she wasnt trying to get away. Her face was so gentle. It had a natural beauty to it. She was beautiful in his eyes anytime. He wanted to be hers forever, but he knew she was still in love with Angel. He hated it, but it was true. He caressed her arm, as she started to come back down to earth. 

You all right? We can have this discussion later. Im sure it isnt that important, he sighed. 

Buffy laid her head on his shoulder. She felt so tired. 

Im just exhausted. I havent been sleeping that well. I wanted to talk to you anyway, Buffy replied. 

He looked at her tired eyes. 

It can wait, love. Lets just get you home, he insisted.

She got up with Spikes help, and waited for him as he grabbed his duster. He slipped it on. She figured she could talk to him on the way home. They started on their way. Spike put his hands in his pockets. They walked in uneasy silence. She finally gave up on saying it right. She just wanted Spike to know that she needed him. 

Spike.IuhI dont know how to say this right, butI need you, Buffy said stuttering. 

Spike stopped in his tracks. Buffy stopped, also and looked at him. He seemed surprised by her comment. 

Spike.I dont know how I can tell you whats in my heart. I spent most of patrolling trying to figure out how I can say it. I guess I may never know how to say except by just saying it. I need you in my life. You have changed since I first met you. You take great care of Dawn, and you protect me in anyway you can. I cant say how nice it is knowing you are there for support, but this past week seemedwell.I felt weak. I havent seen you or heard from you and it drove me nuts. You are in my heart, Spike. I guess you always have been, but I have been in denial about it. I have to face the truth. I need you in my life, she finished

Spike stood there in amazement. He didnt know if this was a dream. She was saying that she was falling for him. She seemed restless. She was holding something back or she was trying to find the words to say it. He knew he would try to help. 

Wow thats some speech. What are you saying love? Besides the fact you need me, 

Buffy took a deep breath. Its now or never, she thought.

Im saying that Im in love with you, Spike, 

She moved closer to him. He seemed so shocked by everything. She touched his hand. He didnt know what to say or how to react. She was saying what he had always wanted her to say. 

Buffy watched Spike closely. He was stunned. He was staring at her trying to figure out something. She took his hand into hers. She held it close to her chest. 

Can you feel my heart beat? Buffy asked. 

Yeah, Spike answered, hesitant. 

Its only beating because of you, 

The space between them got smaller and smaller, until there wasnt any space left. She pressed her soft lips against his. He replied by kissing her in return. It wasnt like their normal kisses. It was soft and gentle. She could feel his soul. It was causing him to be gentle. It wasnt like anything else she ever expected.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy walked into the shop with Dawn by her side. Dawn still was smiling from having learnt about Buffy and Spikes relationship. Willow looked up and smiled. Buffy put her leather jacket on the table and sat down. 

I ran into some weird demon last night, Buffy said as Giles came out of the back room. 

He looked up at her. 

Are you ok? Did it hurt you? Giles asked worried. 

Buffy smiled. 

It told me my future. It said I will marry my beloved Vampire and we will bring the human world and demon world together, causing all. 

Evil to heal? Oh boy this is what I was afraid of, he groaned.

Buffy looked at him surprised, but that turned to worry. 

What is it, Giles? she asked 

Its a prophecy. Its called The Garmatin. It says a human and an undead will come together to change the world. They, alone, can fight the evil that will try to end their love. Only the strongest love will last, he informed her.

Well that can be headed towards Anya and Xander, Buffy realized Xander and Anya werent in the shop. 

She found weird, but she let it pass.

Well, when I say undead I mean vampire. A human and vampire will bond together and create a new world. A world with out evil, 

Wow. So Im the human to bond the worlds together. Well it makes sense since Im a slayer, 

You dont understand Buffy. This has happened before, but the prophecy has never managed to be fulfilled. The lovers end up dying together. In the prophecy, once they are married they both are connected to each other. If one dies, they both die. One of them always dies before the first year. The question really is who is your beloved vampire? asked Giles.

Thats an easy one. Its Spike, Dawn said butting into the conversation. 

Giles looked over at her surprised, then he looked back at Buffy. He gave explain now look. 

Well, the thing is when the demon showed up, I was thinking about Spike. The demon told me my future then opened a box that had a bright light. It made me pass out. Well when I came to, Spike was hovering over me. I realized that I was in love with him, and I told him last night, said Buffy

Buffy sat back in her chair as she observed her watchers, seemingly angry expression. Willow seemed happy, and decided to say something before anything erupted. 

Well I think thats great. I support your decision one hundred percent, she smiled at Buffy.

Thanks, Will. I think Spike will be happy to know I have support from my friends, 

Well you still have to tell Xander and you know how he feels about Spike, said Willow

Xander walked into the shop and heard his name. Anya walked behind him. Her hand intertwined with his. 

What about how I feel about Spike? Xander asked letting go of Anyas hand. 

Buffy was about to say something when Spike came running into the magic shop. Buffy was relived that Spike was here with her. 

Spike! Dawn chimed. 

Dawn ran up and hugged Spike. He smiled and hugged her back. 

Hello, bit. Happy to see me, I see, he said

Dawn squeezed him tighter then let go. Spike walked down and sat next to Buffy. He wrapped his arm around her waist. 

Am I missing something? Xander asked as he watched Buffy snuggle close to Spike. 

Xander, Spike and I are a couple. Before you say anything, we have been a couple since last night. I was told I was going to marry my beloved vampire. I think I figured out who that is, 

Xanders face seemed as angry as Giless. 

Have you lost your mind? Xander yelled. We are talking about Spike here. The guy who tried to kill us all. Remember William, the bloody. Think Buffy. Remember how things happened with Angel. It will happen again with Spike. Lets all admit it. You and vampires dont go together. Youre the vampire slayer or have you ditched that for dead boy? 

Spike removed his arms from Buffy and stood up. 

Watch it you, wanker. Buffy will get together with who ever she wants. If she wants to get together with me thats none of your bloody business. She has saved your life countless times and you are here yelling at her about her bloody love life! You are an ungrateful git, Spike growled 

Buffy touched Spikes arm, and he looked at her. 

Its ok, Spike. I expected Xander to act like this. I didnt expect him to be all right with it. Lets all admit that he has never really accepted you or Angel. He hardly even accepted Riley, said Buffy, sadly.

Now, Buffy, you know that isnt true. He accepted.heck he looked up to Riley, Willow cut in. 

Well Will, you got me there, except I need to know my true friends. The demon even said so. I must know my true friends to win the fight against evil, said Buffy. 

Spike watched Buffy. Her face seemed determined to prove something. He didnt know what, but it seemed to burn inside of her. He just couldnt believe she was so beautiful, and that she was his. Even angry, her face, gave off an angelic glow to it. Her golden hair seemed perfect in everyway. The way it shined in light or the way her hair was always in waves. He knew in the back of his mind she would always be beautiful in his eyes. 

Buffy looked back at Spike. His gaze was fixed on her. His icy blue eyes were lost in thought. She would remember this moment for the rest of her life. She knew how to prove what she and Spike had, was real. 

Spike, give me your hand, Buffy ordered. 

Her voice knocked him out of his trance. He hadnt been paying attention and he didnt understand what was going on. 

Spike, please. I need to prove to them that what we have is real, Buffy whispered. 

Spike smiled at her determination and nodded. Buffy focused her inner thoughts and feelings as she intertwined her fingers with Spikes. In a moment, their hands burst into flame. It surprised Spike. Her grip tightened on his, as did the flame. 

He waited to turn into dust, but as he waited, nothing happened. He was still in a one-piece vampire. He didnt know what the flame meant, but obviously, Buffy had an idea or she wouldnt have done it. 

The flame of eternal love, Giles gasped. 

Buffy smiled and pulled her hand out of Spikes grasp. She moved closer to him and planted a soft and gentle kiss, on his lips. 

The love that will surpass every evil combined, Buffy murmured looking deeply into Spikes eyes. 

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy looked at Spike as they waited for any vampires to show up. The past week had been edgy for her and her friends. Every time they showed up together there was tension in the air. She wished there wasn't but there was. She wished that Xander could understand her love for Spike. 

Buffy ran her fingers through Spike's curly hair. He had stopped putting styling gel in it. She loved the feel of his soft curls beneath her fingers. 

"What are you thinking about, love?" Spike asked turning his attention to her. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

"I was just thinking how much I want you," Buffy answered with a cocky smile. His icy blue eyes began to twinkle. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She loved this time alone with him. She couldn't spend time with him at home because Dawn wanting to get enough of him as she could before she graduated. Magic Shop had too much tension for them to deal with. So patrolling was the only way they got some quiet and enjoyable time. 

Buffy laid her head on his shoulder and stared up into the sky. She looked at all the stars shinning. It was one of the most romantic things around. 

"Buffy, I know we can never do anything romantic like see a sunset or a sunrise but I will do my best to make you happy." 

She knew when Spike called her Buffy he was dead serious about something. He usually used his pet names for her. 

She looked up at his and saw the seriousness in his eyes. He knew that they would never be a real couple. They couldn't go for strolls in the park during the day. They only could enjoy the darkness of nature as a couple. 

"Spike, I love you. You know that. No matter what happens in the future I will love you until the day I die." 

He kissed her hair then stared out into the cemetery. They had been sitting there for three hours. He knew she had to get to work tomorrow. 

"Come on, love. Why don't we get you home?" 

Spike stood up with Buffy in his arms. He kept his arm around her waist. She wrapped her arm around his waist and they began to walk on the streets. They looked like a regular couple going for a moonlight stroll. Some people stopped and smiled as they watched them walk together. "Young love," some would whisper. Spike would give a quick glance then think, if they only knew.

When they got to the house they were surprised to see all the lights still on. They both looked at each other and walked up to the door. They felt like something just wasn't right. 

"Dawn, I'm home!" Buffy called walking through the door. She stopped when she looked in the living room. Giles sat on the couch with Xander next to him. 

"What's going on?" Buffy asked walking into the living room. Giles let out a sigh. 

"I did more research on the prophecy and I have to tell you I don't have great news," Giles answered. Spike still stood in the hallways. He didn't know if it was watcher and slayer time. Giles looked at Spike.

As if Giles was reading his mind he said, "This includes you, Spike. Trust me; you will want to hear every detail I will tell you." 

Spike walked in and sat down in the chair. Buffy sat down on his lap. Giles couldn't help but think back when they were under Willow's spell and they got engaged. 

"So, what do we need to know?" Buffy asked as she got settled on Spike's lap. 

"I did research about the prophecy and the only time it has ever worked has been when a slayer has fallen in love with a vampire," Giles began. Buffy looked at him for a moment confused. Giles picked up on it quick. He decided to continue with the new information. 

"Every time this has happened the slayer had been killed taking her love with her," Giles continued. "In the prophecy it says that the slayer will end up pregnant with the child of love and power and it will……." 

"Whoa, hold up. I will become pregnant?" Buffy asked interrupting. Spike looked at Buffy then back at Giles. His vampire senses told him that Giles was holding back. 

"What are you telling us, Rupert?" Spike asked. Giles shifted uneasily on the couch. 

"Every time the slayer had become pregnant….well…she was killed," Giles said rubbing his hands together. Buffy sat there with her jaw on the floor. Spike pulled Buffy closer.

"I, suddenly, don't like this prophecy," Buffy said in a low childish voice. Spike didn't like it, either. He hated when she died only a year before. He barely could keep himself from staking himself. He probably would have if it wasn't for the bit. 

"Have any of them ever survived?" Spike asked after a moment of silence fell. 

"No one has ever survived the prophecy. Ever pregnant slayer was killed by some sort of evil. In 1760 a slayer was killed by a god. The thing was the god was Glory, but that's beside the point. Every evil thing from every hell dimension will end up killing." Buffy shook her head in shock. 

"Is there a way to prevent this at all?" Buffy asked frantic. Giles took off his glasses and whipped them with his cloth. 

"We haven't found anything yet, but we will find something," Giles said in assurance. Buffy nodded. He stood up from the couch. Buffy's gaze was distant. Spike picked her up and put her on the couch. He walked Giles to the door. 

"We are trying every, Spike, but I'm afraid that it's going to happen no matter what," Giles whispered. Spike ran his fingers through his bleached locks. 

"I will protect her with my life. She will be carrying my bloody kid," Spike whispered.

"The only way evil will stop if….if you become human," Giles whispered. He, then, grabbed his coat and left. Spike closed the door behind him. He looked stared at the door then back at his love. Their destiny was cursed. He was the only person, who could change their destiny. 

"Spike, what are going to do?" Buffy asked standing up. Spike shook his head. 

"I don't know, love. I think we should start looking for how I can become human," Spike answered. He pulled her into an embrace. She laid her head against his chest. 

"This has to be different. You have a soul." Spike kissed her hair. 

"I think it's been a long night and you need some rest." 

"Come on, Spike. You know I can't sleep now." Spike guided her to the stairs. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her up stares. 

"Trust me, love. You will go to sleep once I put you on that bed." Buffy stared at him and laid her head on his shoulder. He was right. It had been a long…very long night. She was tired but she, also, felt wired. It was an odd combination. 

Spike opened her bed room door. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. He took off her shoes and covered her up with a blanket. He kissed her on the forehead. 

"Good night, love," Spike whispered. He began to walk off but Buffy grabbed his arm. 

"Please, Spike. Will you just hold me?" Spike looked at her and smiled. She moved over so she could make room for him. He sat down and wrapped his arm around her. She cuddled up close to him. 

"I love you, Spike," Buffy whispered. He looked down at her. She kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss turned passionate. Spike felt Buffy's lips part slightly to let his tongue in. Buffy soon was pulling off Spike's shirt. She could feel his bulge in his pants. She was tugged at his pants. He unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her bra. He guided down her chest with kisses. 

"Spike, take me," Buffy whimpered. Spike unbuttoned her jeans and took off her panties. He ran his hand up her thigh. She arched her back wanting him to take her. She didn't have to wait long. With one good thrust they were moaning. 

*****************

Buffy jumped out bed and ran to the bathroom. It was the third time in today in the past four days. The whipped the sweat from her forehead. She flushed the toilet. She ran the water and rinsed out her mouth. She couldn't keep anything down. She looked in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her hair was a mess and she had lost her color. She was beginning to look dead. She opened the door and headed downstairs. She saw down sitting on the couch watching television while eating a bowl of cereal. 

Spike sensed like something was wrong. He turned over felt the empty spot in the bed. He sat up and looked around the room. The bedroom door was wide open. He grabbed his jeans and he put them on. He walked out of the room and headed down stairs. He saw Dawn sitting on the couch. 

"Hey bit, have you seen you sister?" Spike asked walking into the living room. She looked up at him. Her eyes went wide. 

"What?" Spike asked. Dawn put her bowl on the coffee table and stood up. She poked him. 

"Ow! What are you doing?"

"Spike, have you gone to some kind of tanning place?" Dawn asked eyeing him. He put his hands on his hips. 

"Bit, have you lost it? I will be a pile of dust," Spike answered. Dawn shook her head. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the downstairs bathroom. She placed him in front of the mirror. He stared into it stunned. He could see himself!

"Bloody hell," Spike murmured. Dawn ran from the bathroom. She ran into the kitchen. 

"Buffy, come see Spike," Dawn said in excitement. Buffy looked up from the eggs she was cooking. 

"Dawn, I see Spike everyday," Buffy said as Dawn dragged her off to the bathroom. She took one look at Spike and almost passed out. He was tanner then he usually was. His hair was messed but it was from sleeping. 

"We have to get to the Magic Shop now," Buffy said then rushed up the stairs to change. 

Spike walked into the bedroom. He noticed that Buffy had lost some color. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into his arms. 

"You feel so protective," Buffy whispered. Spike looked at her. 

"Are you feeling all right, love?" Spike asked concerned. She looked at him and smiled. 

"I'm fine," Buffy whispered. Spike nodded and let her go. He put his shirt on then went down stairs. Dawn was cleaning up the forgotten eggs. 

"You ready, bit?" Spike asked leaning against the door frame. 

"What's wrong with Buffy?" Dawn asked looking back at him. Spike raised his eye brow. 

"What do you mean?" Spike asked. Dawn walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. 

"I'm worried Spike. She hasn't been herself lately." 

"I know, Nidbit. I'm worried too. We will talk to her after we get back from the Magic Shop." Dawn smiled and gave squeezed him. 

"I'm so glad you're here, Spike. I would have freaked out." Spiked hugged Dawn and kissed her hair. 

"I'm glad I am too." 

*******************

Buffy walked into the Magic Shop holding hands with Spike. Dawn had her arm looped through Spike's arm. Everyone was surprised that Spike wasn't hiding from the sun and that Dawn and Buffy were clinging to him. 

Giles seemed to realize what was going on. He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his handkerchief. Anya looked up and smiled. 

"Something is going on, Giles," Buffy said walking to their research area. Spike walked closed behind with Dawn. 

"What happened?" Giles asked sitting down at the table. Buffy sat down at the table. 

"Spike's human," Buffy answered. It caught everyone's attention except Dawn and Spike's. 

"What do you mean human?" Xander asked. He was holding a book about the Garmatin prophecy. 

"I mean heart beating, blood flowing, needs air to breathe kind," Buffy answered. Everyone looked over at Spike. 

"This can't be good," Giles said going over to his books. Dawn looked around at everyone. 

"Am I missing something? I mean this is great news. Spike is part of the living like the rest of us," Dawn said cheerfully. Spike looked over at Dawn. 

"Thanks, bit," Spike said gratefully. Buffy rubbed his arm. He held her close. He knew she wasn't feeling well.

"Are you feeling all right, Buffy? You look a little flushed," Willow asked worriedly. 

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired today. So much has happened in such little time," Buffy answered. It was then when she felt queasy again. She leaped from Spike's arm and ran straight for the bathroom. Willow, Dawn, Anya, and Tara all went to the bathroom leaving the three males alone. 

"We, really, need to get more guys around here," Xander said as he realized how little male contact was in the scoobies. 

********************

Buffy felt like she was a volcano erupting. She heard a knock on the stall door. She heard the girls walk into the bathroom. Buffy pulled off some of the toilet paper and whipped her mouth. She stood up and flushed the toilet. She opened the stall and saw all the worried faces. 

"I'm fine, guys," Buffy said in assurance. They didn't believe it. Willow walked to the side of Buffy. 

"Maybe you should see a doctor," Willow suggested. Buffy looked at her and shook her head. 

"I probably just have that stomach flu, Will. Please don't worry about me. You do have a wedding to plan. I have a prophecy to figure out. Me being sick is just a little bump in the road," Buffy said in a slayer command voice. Willow shrugged. Buffy turned the water on. She let the water soak her hands.

"D...Did you s…say prophecy?" Tara asked realizing something. Something in Buffy's head went off. Her eyes went wide. 

"No…this can't be happening," Buffy whispered. They all rushed out of the bathroom. Spike looked up at Buffy. Her face was white with fright.

"What is it, love?" Spike asked concerned. He stood up and walked over to Buffy. 

"I'm pregnant," Buffy whispered in fright. It was, then, their world began to crumble. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Giles paced the floor concerned. They had spent three nights figuring out why Spike was human. He could have translated the prophecy wrong. A human that has vampire abilities. It had prophecy all over it. He just couldn't figure it out. 

"I don't get it," Xander said looking up from one of the research books. Buffy was scared. She, herself, was in danger of dying. 

"What don't you get, Xander?" Buffy asked looking up from her magazine. 

"The fact now you're pregnant and all the demons and vampires are on the rampage again," Xander answered. Anya patted Xander on the back. Dawn had fallen asleep on top of a book. 

"What do you think, Spike?" Willow asked. Spike looked up from Buffy. 

"I can't tell you, Red. All I can say something in the prophecy has gone wrong," Spike answered. He started massaging Buffy's shoulders. Buffy smiled and closed her eyes to the nice motion of his hands. She leaned back into his chest. 

"Are you guys planning on getting married?" Xander asked feeling like he watching them under a spell again. "I mean Spike is going to have to get a job." 

"Let's take one step at a time, Xander," Buffy said without opening her eyes. "We don't want us dead too quick now." Xander looked at her confused. 

"So, if Spike dies then you die," Xander said slowly. 

"Xander, let's just figure one step. Let's make sure Buffy doesn't die first then let's discuss everything else," Giles said putting his hand on his shoulder. Buffy finally opened her eyes and looked up at Spike. 

"I think we need to get Dawn home. I have appointment with the doctor tomorrow." Spike kissed Buffy's head. She sighed and stood up. She looked at her watched stunned. It was two in the morning. Spike got up and walked over to Dawn. He scooped her up. Dawn moaned and cuddled closer to Spike. Buffy smiled as she watched Spike carry Dawn out of the door.

"Buffy, would you like me to give you a ride home?' Giles asked kindly. 

"That would be great, Giles. I'm not sure how far Spike can go before his arms starting to hurt carrying Dawn," Buffy answered with a smile. 

****************

Giles dropped them off at home then drove back to the Magic Shop. Buffy opened the door for Spike. Spike carried Dawn up to her bedroom. Buffy followed close behind. He laid her down on the bed. Buffy leaned against the door frame as she watched him. He took off Dawn's shoes. He covered her up with a blanket. He kissed her gently on the forehead. He looked over at Buffy. She smiled at him. He thought she looked like an angel. The hall light was giving her this gentle glow. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her. He looked at her. Her face was lost in thought. 

"What are you thinking about, love?" Spike asked. Buffy looked up at him and smiled. 

"I was just thinking about the future. I mean we are a family now," Buffy said with a big grin on her face. Spike kissed her gently on the lips. 

Xander looked up. Anya had fallen asleep on the couch. Willow was slowly falling asleep while reading. Tara had gone home for the night. She had a mid-term in the morning. Xander looked over at Giles. He was pacing the floor reading the translation of Garmatin prophecy. 

"If Spike is human then Buffy got pregnant like a normal person," Xander said looking up from the book. Giles looked up. 

"We don't know that, Xander. We don't know if Spike was human before Buffy got pregnant or if it happened after," Giles said before placing the book down and taking off his glasses to wipe them with a handkerchief. Xander sat back in his chair. 

"I don't get it though. Why are we doing research if Buffy is pregnant?"

"Xander, Spike is human," Willow reminded. "He wasn't supposed to turn human." Giles looked at his watch then up at the sleep deprived group. 

"Why don't we turn in for the night? We all can meet back here at five," Giles said as the relief washed over the group. 

"It is five," Anya said sleepily as she looked at her watch. Xander got up and helped Anya off the couch. He grabbed his coat and hers. 

"We'll see you in twelve hours," Xander said as Him and Anya walked out the door. 

She was just lying there. He couldn't figure it out. He did what he could, but she just wouldn't wake up. He looked down at the small child in his arms. Its blue eyes stared up at him with gleam but then stared wailing it's lungs out. He let out a hard sigh. He held the tiny infant close to his chest as he stared down at his love. She was so cold. As hard as he might he tried not to let his tears of worry escape his eyes. The infant cried louder. He placed the small infant next to its mother and watched it as he finally settled into a deep sleep. He pulled his love into his arm but things turned for the worst. The room began to spin and thunder was heard in the background. The infant turned into a vampire ready to feed. It wrapped its tiny hands around his neck and tried to choke the life out of him. All he could hear was the bit's words yelling at him to give up and she would fight for him. He screamed at her the best he could.

Buffy woke when she heard screaming. She saw Spike struggling for his life in his sleep. Dawn opened her door and looked at Spike concerned. She rubbed her sleep from her eyes. 

"Spike, wake up," Buffy whispered in his ear. He continued to struggle. 

"Do you want me to help you restrain him?" Dawn asked leaning against the door frame. Her heart was screaming in fear. She had always seen Spike strong. The only moment he was soft was when either she got hurt or before Buffy came back from the dead. He was lying right there in fear. It wasn't like him. Both girls' eyes widen when Spike's lips starting turning blue. 

"Buffy! What's happening to him?" Dawn asked with fear in her voice.

"I don't know, Dawnie. Go call Giles," Buffy answered. Dawn looked at Spike as Buffy tried to shake him awake.

"But Buffy…."

"GO!" Dawn ran off to call Giles. Buffy punched him in the nose like she had always done. Her worry was taking over her. Willow ran into the room. 

"Dawn told me what was happening. Do you need help? I can do a spell," Willow said concerned. 

"Do it fast, Will. We are losing him. I'm starting to feel light headed," Buffy said hurriedly. Willow put her hands over Spike and murmured some magical words before light came over and she saw what was going on in the dream. She needed Buffy's slayer strength to get the demon off of Spike. 

"Buffy, I need your strength," Willow demanded. Buffy clutched Willow's hand. She felt the power come over her. She felt the urgency of his dependence on her. The image of him going up in flames flashed before her. She did her best not to let the tears of her worry go. Willow looked worriedly at Buffy. She was losing her color. She can see the fear in Buffy's eyes as she watched Spike. 

"Will, put me in Spike's dream," Buffy demanded. Willow looked at her stunned.

"Buffy, I don't…." 

"Please, Will, it's the only way we can keep him alive." Willow nodded and put Buffy in Spike's dream. 

The room was spinning with dark purple sky threatening to unleash a violent storm. She looked around the area. She was definitely in their room. Spike was fighting an ugly demon. No it wasn't a demon it was….it was a vampire baby. It must be his night mare. She glanced over at the bed. Her body lay there. 

Oh yeah. This is definitely Spike's nightmare, Buffy thought. 

She went into her slayer mode and rushed over to help Spike. That was her plan anyway but her slayer senses went off and saw the body on the bed began to move. Its eyes burst open and it had its game face on. She let out a hard sigh. Spike saw Buffy and felt a wash of relief until the vampire version of her woke up. She looked over at him. 

"So, do you still think I'm attractive with the lumpies?" Buffy asked. Spike tried not to smile. He had intended to give her some sly remark but he was knocked down by the strong infant. He would trade her but he knew he wouldn't be able to fight the vampire Buffy. He loved her too much even if it really wasn't hers. Spike pushed the infant off and it hit the wall. 

"Where are the stakes?" Buffy asked kneeling next to Spike. Spike looked up at her and ran his fingers through her golden hair. 

"You think I would dream up stakes you're bloody mad," Spike said then sat up. He looked up. The mother and its child reunited. The infant grew larger into a full size version of a vampire and they bother were horrified when they say what it turned out. It was Spike. 

Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and pulled him up. She looked around the room for a quick and easy way to break and make some stakes. She had no choice except to break the bed. She broke it and grabbed the two sharpest pieces of wood. She threw a piece to Spike. He caught it and it was on with the fighting of evil. She was surprised by how weak her vampire self was. She was dusted with in a couple of minutes. The old Spike was….the same strong evil Spike. He was going to kill him and make sure he killed his third slayer. She wasn't going to let that happened. She wasn't going to let him kill her man. She ran behind him and made sure Spike was keeping him occupied she staked him. The dusted spike went all of them. She knelt down next to him. His left eye brow was bleeding. She ran her fingers through Spike's curly hair. 

"It's over, William. You can wake up, now"

Willow stood off to the side as she watched Spike finally wake up. Buffy stood in the middle of the room. Spike opened his eyes and sat up. Buffy rushed to Spike's side and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 

*****************

"So explain to me why this dream was killing him," Buffy said sitting back. They all decided to meet at Giles's place. They definitely wanted some privacy to discuss this issue.

"It was his fears coming to life," Giles said simply. Xander looked over at Anya. 

"Welcome to the hell mouth were even your dreams can kill you," Xander said sarcastically. He looked over at Buffy. Spike was holding her close. She was still a little shaken by the dream. Spike had his free hand on her stomach. Dawn had fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

"So, what did the doctor say?" Willow asked looking at Buffy. She shrugged. 

"They changed it. I'm not seeing him until tomorrow," Buffy answered. "I swear though if they change it again. I will have to give them some slayer talk because I want to see this baby." Willow smiled and looked up Tara. 

"W...We were plan...planning to have kids lat…later," Tara said with a smile. 

"I'm sure, you guys will be great parents," Buffy said with a smile. It was evident that the scoobies were adults. Xander was married and was an expecting papa. Willow was getting married and, well, she was pregnant and in deeply in love with the guy she hated for years. Things on the hell mouth were definitely strange. Well, wasn't only the hellmouth. Angel was a father. His son, Conner, was born to two vampires. Something had happened to change nature and now, here she was pregnant with Spike's kid. She didn't know if it was natural or if it was a prophecy. 

"Good lord," Giles said looking at one of his book. Everyone gave him their attention. 

"What is it, Giles?" Buffy asked concerned. Giles looked up. 

"The dream of Spike's ….his fears…it can come alive in our dimension," Giles began. Buffy looked at everyone then looked back at Giles. 

"I speak for everyone when I say huh?" Giles sighed knowing it was going to be a long night. 

"Spike's dream is the key to all of the prophecy. He is the beholder of it all. As you experience his fears maybe be typical because of his new humanity, but the fact his fears of becoming William the bloody will doom us all if it comes true. We may have to fight another apocalypse on our hands." 

"Oh, goodie for us." Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed. The remembrance of Buffy's body on the pile was too much for Spike to bear. He got off the couch and left the room. Buffy looked at the doorway and frowned. 

"What's his problem?" Xander asked. Buffy sighed and got up. Dawn was half awake now. 

"The apocalypse," Buffy answered. Xander sighed. He had to admit the last apocalypse was very painful for all of them. It was especially hard on Spike. He spent fours weeks in his crypt without leaving it. He remembered going to Spike and telling him that he needed to help out because Dawn was almost killed the night before. 

"Do you think it was the fact Buffy died?" Anya asked looking at Xander. 

"I think it's more then that Anya. Think it's the fact She has a possibility of dying and possibly taking his kid with her," Xander answered. Willow and Tara exchanged looks. Dawn shifted uncomfortably. Everyone didn't admit it then but the possibility was greater then anything else. 

Buffy walked slowly towards Spike. He turned away from her. It wasn't fast enough because she saw the tears he had shed. It broke her heart to pieces. 

"Spike," Buffy said quietly. She saw his ragged breaths. She placed her hand on his shoulder. His shoulders shagged. She turned him towards her. She wasn't prepared to see when she saw his face. It had strikes down his face. His face showed pain and suffering. She placed her hand on his face. 

"I'm sorry," He whispered. She walked closer to him. 

"For what?" She asked. Her heart felt the twinge of pain watching him trying not to cry. 

"I'm sorry I failed to protect Dawn. If I had done it right you wouldn't have died and then you wouldn't have suffered. I saved every single night in some many different ways. I just wished you didn't have to endure so much pain." She kissed him lightly on the lips. 

"You did save me. You saved me from becoming suicidal. You showed me the light, Spike. You reminded me what it was like to live again. You gave me my life back and…." She placed his hand on her stomach. "You have given me something I have always wanted. I love you, Spike. I always have and I always will." Spike pulled her into arms and held her tight. 

"I will protect you with my life, love. I would give up my humanity just to make sure you live." She smiled and a tear trickled down her cheek. 

"You will be my night and shinning armor then?" Spike let out a light laugh. He reached into pocket of his duster and pulled out a black box. He pulled back and got down on one knee. 

"Will you marry me, Buffy and become my beautiful queen?" Buffy gasped as she looked at the sapphire ring. 

"Oh yes, William. I will!" Spike smiled and placed the ring on her finger. He put the black box in his pocket and then wrapped his arms around her. They walked back into the room glowing. They announced their engagement. Everyone was surprised by it for a minute then everyone congratulated them. Even Xander was happy. 

The next two months passed fast. Willow and Tara had their beautiful ceremony in the park. They both looked gorgeous in their dresses. During the reception Spike couldn't keep his hands off of Buffy. After the wedding everything seemed to settle down. The vampires were up and about not as much as they use to be but Buffy liked it that way. This was the first big even that had happened in the past two months. 

"What room did he say they were in?" Spike asked as he gazed down the long hallway. Dawn looked into the window to the nursery and looked at all the tiny babies. She stood there awing over them. Buffy looked at Dawn and smiled. She tapped Spike on the arm. He looked at Dawn. He walked up next to Dawn. 

"Cute aren't they, Spike?" Dawn asked. He looked at the babies. 

"Yeah, their adorable," Spike said sincerely. Buffy walked up and looped her arm through his. She placed her hand on her stomach. 

"I can't wait to have kids," Dawn said wistfully. Buffy went into sister/mother mode. 

"Yes, you can. You can wait till you are married and are thirty," Buffy said strictly. Spike chuckled and then saw Willow walking down the hall. 

"Hey, I worried you guys got lost," Willow greeted. Buffy hugged Willow. There were round of hugs. They followed her into Anya's room. She was screaming at Xander. Giles stood in the corner rubbing his temples. Tara sat in the chair by the table in the near corner. 

"If I get mean like that will you knock me out with baseball bat," Buffy whispered. Spike smiled. 

"No, I'll try soothing you with kisses," Spike whispered. The doctor came in and gave Anya epidural. Everything in the room settled. Dawn, Buffy, and Spike took a seat at the table. Buffy sat on top of Spike's lap and Dawn sat next to Tara and Spike. 

"Have you guys picked a date for the wedding?" Xander asked as he held Anya's hand. 

"We haven't, yet. We are thinking about three months from now," Buffy answered. Anya smiled. 

"So you guys want to have right around Christmas time?" Anya asked. Buffy looked over at Spike. 

"Well, not exactly around Christmas time…" 

"We have other things to worry about besides wedding details," Giles interrupted. Everyone looked at him confused and surprised. 

"Well the wedding is important, Giles," Buffy said seriously. The doctor walked in and asked everyone to leave. 

"I think it was best for us to leave," Dawn said walking with Buffy and Spike down to the waiting room. 

"Yeah, things were getting a little edgy in there," Buffy agreed. She intertwined her fingers with Spike's.

"Well, your watcher does have to make sure you stay alive, love," Spike defended. Both girls looked at him surprised. 

"Are you defending Giles?" Buffy asked with a smile. Spike at her seriously and shocked. 

"I would never defend your bloody watcher. I was just saying he….oh bloody hell I am. This is your fault, love. You made me all soft." Both giggled as they walked into the waiting room. They sat in the chair and talked to Tara and Willow. 

They sat in the waiting room for four hours before Xander came in beaming. They all looked up finally. 

"It's a boy," Xander announced. Everyone smiled and patted Xander on the back for a good job. They all congratulated them then left. 

"Wow, I can't believe Xander is actually a dad," Buffy said on the way home. Spike smiled and put his hand on Buffy's stomach. 

"We will have another pregnant slayer on our hands," Spike said with a smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Another two months past uneventful. Spike and Buffy both agreed to push back the wedding. They had more important things they had to take care of. None of them were sure if they were dealing with another apocalypse. They wanted to be prepared for it. Buffy and Spike still haven't seen their baby yet, but were getting excited about the moment. They still looked lovingly at each other knowing they had created a life and a life together. 

"Buffy, Xander and Anya are here," Dawn called. Buffy was in the back training with Giles. They agreed that she would train until she was tired or she was too big to train. Even pregnant, Buffy was in the best shape of her life. She was becoming self-conscious about her body around Spike or anyone at fact. She had gained a small, swollen stomach and she was beginning to show. 

Buffy walked out of the training room and stopped in her tracks. She saw Dawn standing next to Spike, who was holding two month old Brandon. Spike was smiling and laughing with Xander. Two of them agreed to call it truce and became friends. She still couldn't get over watching Spike hold a baby or an infant. It was a glimpse in the future. It looked so natural. It was like Spike was meant to be a father. Buffy was pulled out of her trance by the touch of Giles's hand. She looked up and smiled. 

"Hey," Buffy greeted finally getting over the scene. Spike walked over and kissed Buffy on the cheek. 

"Did you have a nice training session?" Spike asked. Buffy sighed. 

"Sure, when I didn't have to use the bathroom every six minutes," Buffy complained. Anya laughed.

"I definitely don't miss those days. I like having my child with my husband and having our sweaty…" 

"Anya, we do have a kid in the room and I'm sure you have money to check on," Xander interrupted. Spike tried his best to fight back his laughs. Buffy slapped him on the arm. 

"Xander, do you mind if I hold Brandon?" Dawn asked eagerly. Xander smiled. 

"Of course not, Dawnie," Xander answered. Dawn took Brandon from Spike's arms. Buffy couldn't get over how cute Xander's kid was. He had brown eyes like Xander and a mixture of his mother and father's hair color. 

"So, how are things over at the high school?" Xander asked Buffy. Buffy shrugged. 

"The Principle Wood is a bit strange and the kids don't even come in," Buffy answered. Spike massaged her shoulders. He felt the tension in her shoulder. 

"Should we be afraid of the principle? His office is on top of the hell mouth. He might turn evil," Xander said walking to the lower level of shop. Buffy sighed. 

"I've been watching him intently and I don't see out of the ordinary about him. He still seems very principally and he is actually cooler then Snyder."

"Lucky, kids. I would have been happier in high school with out Snyder. Of course the coyote kids had to go and eat Principle Fluty. I still can't believe I ate the pig." Spike looked at Xander strangely as he sat down at the table. Xander shrugged. Buffy walked off so the two could talk. 

"It's a long story." 

"I bet it's an entertaining one and I want to hear it," Spike said with a mischief grin on his face. Xander rolled his eyes. 

"I held a coyote soul in my body and I fed on flesh. Buffy took the spell off of me and me as good as new. Of course I can't eat anything that has to do with pig." Spike chuckled. Even imaging Xander killing was entertaining. Spike looked up and saw Buffy talking to Anya. He figured they were talking about pregnancy and mother things. 

"Has Buffy told you any of our horror stories?" Xander asked getting Spike's attention back. Spike looked at him and shrugged. 

"Ok, this one will entertain you. We had to sell candy for school…" Giles looked up realizing what story he was talking about. 

"Now Xander, I'm sure you have some work to do," Giles said interrupting the conversation. Spike could tell it was juicy. He looked at Xander. Xander was chuckling. 

"Yeah, I have to finish repairing some weapon shelves in the training room," Xander answered. He looked at Spike. "Want to help?" Spike nodded and headed to the back with Xander. Xander started to work on the shelves as Spike sat on the couch. 

"You were saying about the candy," Spike began. Xander nodded. 

"Ah, yes the candy. Well the candy had a spell in it that turned Grown-Ups to teenagers. Well, get this, it turns out Giles was a wild teenager going by the name Ripper." Xander laughed just thinking about Giles wild and rebellious. Spike couldn't help but laugh. Book man in there was wild and crazy teen. Who would have thought? After Xander caught his breath and continued. 

"Buffy's mom and Giles were hanging out like teens and he bet up a cop. I'll never forget Buffy's face when she told Willow and me this, Giles and Joyce had sex on top of the cop car twice." Spike's mouth fell open. His shock turned into hysterical laughter. 

Buffy looked at the closed door to the training room. Everyone could hear Spike and Xander laughing. Anya and Buffy looked at each other and smiled. 

"I haven't heard Xander like that in awhile," Anya said with a small smile on her face. "I guess he's pretty happy he has another male to exchange male stories to." Buffy nodded. She looked over at Giles. He was cleaning up some of the shelves that didn't need to be cleaned. Spike and Xander walked out of the training room holding there sides. After the story they both shared a few jokes. Buffy and Anya watched them intently wondering what they were laughing about. Spike finally caught his breath. He looked at Giles and burst out laughing again. 

"Ok, what's the big crack up?" Buffy asked putting her hands on her hips. Spike looked at her still laughing. 

"Giles…Ripper…Joyce…" Spike couldn't say another word. It was too funny. Something clicked in Buffy's brain telling her what they were laughing about. 

"XANDER! YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT GILES AND MY MOM!" Buffy exclaimed. 

"How could I not?" Xander asked as he felt Giles's icy glare on him. Xander stifled a laugh. Buffy pushed Spike. He looked at her and tried to stop laughing. 

"Sorry, love. I can't help it. It's nice to know watcher isn't all nacy boy. His old days sound like mine when I turned," Spike said with a smile. Giles dropped the statue on his foot. 

"BLOODY HELL!" Giles yelled in pain. Anya put Brandon down in his jumper and let him play with his rattle. 

"You didn't break the statue did you?" Anya asked worriedly. Giles looked at her annoyed. 

"No, Anya, I didn't break the statue," Giles answered. He looked over at Spike and painted his fingers. "My old days are nothing like yours. I didn't put spikes through peoples' heads." Spike turned white as a memory flashed in front of him. The blood pooling under the heads. The life was taken by an instant. He had killed so many.

"Giles," Buffy hissed. Her hand on Spike's shoulder. She looked at him concerned. She sat down next to Spike. 

"Sweetie, don't listen to him. It's in the past now. I know you have changed since then," Buffy whispered gently. Spike had to be a strong man. He couldn't be a nacy boy. That was Peaches's job. He wasn't going to be weepy Willie. His anger over fused him and he knew exactly what to say to him. 

"Look here, Rupert, I may not be Peaches, but I do have bloody feelings. You seemed like you are mister perfect but if I remember correctly you were never elected saint Giles." Buffy looked over at Giles and sighed. This wasn't going to be pretty. 

"Yes, Spike, I might not be perfect but I never done the gruesome things that you have. I'm not a monster and I never was." Spike clinched his jaw. He stood up and got into Giles's face. 

"I have to live with it every single day of my life. I am not a monster…not any more. You seemed to forget I'm a bloody human like you. I could care less of your sodding rebellious stage. As long as I am with Buffy you will pay me some sort of respect." Spike clinched his teeth. He stepped back out and threw up in his hands. 

"The least you can do, Rupert. I gave you some sort of bloody respect," Spike called over his shoulder before walking out of the shop and slamming the door. Buffy sat there stunned. She swallowed a lump in her throat. Tears welled in her eyes.

"You just had to bring up the past didn't you," Buffy said before running into the training room. Dawn looked up from her math book. Xander looked over at Dawn. Her arms were crossed and shaking her head. 

"He's been having non-stop nightmares of his past," Dawn said out load. "Every night, he wakes up shaking and almost in tears about his fears of becoming that monster again. God, Giles, if you only saw the pain in Spike's face and how scared and hurt Buffy is feeling watching it happen in front of her. You would feel so bad for him. He strong during the day but by the time he goes to sleep he is as strong as a baby." Xander looked at the table distant. Giles had a sorry look on his face. 

"Nice work, G-man. You probably screwed up the slayer and Spike," Xander said getting up from the table. He picked up the sleeping Brandon and Anya grabbed the diaper bag. They all walked out of the shop. Willow walked in and saw the sorrowful looks on Xander and Anya. She looked at Dawn. She looked majorly up set. 

"Ok, what's ever one upset about?" Willow asked concerned. Dawn closed her book and put it in her book bag. 

"Giles brought up Spike's early days," Dawn said standing up. She put her book bag on her shoulder and trotted off to check on her sister. Willow shook her head at Giles. 

"Giles, how could you? Did anyone bother going after Spike?" Willow asked hurt. Giles shook his head. 

"Everyone has been giving me the third degree," Giles answered. 

"Well, good you deserve it. You should have known with him being only human for four months that he is still coping with his past. I mean he has done some horrible things." Dawn walked out of the training room with Buffy. 

"We are going to head home," Buffy said sadly. Willow shot a dirty look at Giles and then walked down and hugged Buffy. 

"Would mind if I came by later and see how Spike is doing?" Willow asked. Buffy gave a sad smile. 

"I think he'll like that, Will," Buffy answered. She and Dawn then left the magic shop hoping the Spike will be at home. 

"Spike?" Buffy called when they got home. Spike emerged from the kitchen into the long hallway. 

"Yes, love?" Spike said trying to keep an ease face. Buffy smile sadly. She walked over to him and hugged him. 

"I was afraid you weren't going to be here," Buffy whispered in his ear. Spike pulled back. He looked at her seriously. 

"You think I would skip out on my favorite girls and my kid because of the Bugger, I highly doubt it, love. They would have to knock me unconscious and give me amnesia to get me away from you guys," Spike assured her. She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. She got a whiff of the air. 

"Mmm. What are you cooking?" Buffy asked feeling her stomach grumble. Spike smiled. 

"I figured I would cook you guys some nice pasta with meat balls and French bread," Spike answered. Buffy smiled. 

"You know how to get to this girl's heart." Buffy walked into the kitchen and tasted the sauce. She fell in love with it. Spike walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She dipped her finger in the sauce and put it up to Spike's mouth. He sucked it off of her finger. Dawn stood in the doorway with a smile trying not to laugh. 

"Let's hold off on the sexapades for later," Dawn said with a huge smile on her face. Buffy looked at Dawn and shift uneasily in Spike's arm. 

"I just wanted to make sure he tasted his sauce," Buffy lied. Dawn finally broke out in laughter. 

"Yeah, and Spike built the Buffy Bot to play chess with," Dawn said sarcastically. Buffy looked up at Spike. 

"I did have it built to play chess," Spike lied. He lend over to Buffy's ear. "Of course we played naked." Buffy pushed him playfully. 

"Agh! You perv," Buffy said playfully disgusted. Dawn walked out of the room when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened it and smiled. Xander and Anya standing in the doorway. 

"We wanted to see how Spike was," Xander explained. Dawn moved out of the way to let them in.

"Well, he's fine now, but tonight I guarantee him freaking out," Dawn said sadly. They heard laughing in the kitchen. Xander headed towards the kitchen. 

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. They are having their flirtatious games. It's revolting." Xander smiled at Dawn. 

"Listen to Dawnie. She's using such large words." Dawn rolled her eyes and headed up to her room. Xander walked into the kitchen prepared what he might find. He saw Spike and Buffy tossing water at each other. They were doing the dishes. Xander crossed his arms and smiled. He hadn't seen Buffy this in a few years. After she came back from the dead, she was dark and gloomy. She hardly smiled except at Christmas. She wasn't this happy but that was the last time she had ever had that big of a grin on her face. 

Buffy looked away from Spike and saw Xander standing there having a very entertaining grin on his face. She felt the blood rush to her face. Spike splashed her one more time then looked at Xander. 

"Hey Xander, what bring you around our neck of the woods?" Spike asked with a triumph grin. 

"Just wanted to see if you were up for dinner," Xander lied. 

***************

"Giles, you probably scared him off," Willow complained worriedly. Giles looked at her sternly. She slid down her chair some. "Well you probably did." He rolled his eyes and continued with his shop papers. 

"Giles, maybe w…we should…g…get more h…help," Tara suggested. Giles looked up at her. 

"Help with what?" Giles asked confused. Tara looked over at Willow then back at Giles. They were glad the Magic Shop was closed for the night. 

"With…s…slaying," Tara answered. Giles looked at both at them. 

"I thought Buffy was doing fine on slaying," Giles said with a questionable look on his face. 

"No…it's just…" She looked over at Willow. Willow let out a hard sigh. 

"It's just the fact Buffy is pregnant and ….Spike is still healing some. We don't have anyone protecting Sunnydale," Willow finished Tara's sentence. Giles sighed and nodded. 

"I agree but what can we do about it?" Tara looked over at Willow knowing she was going into dangerous territory. 

"I-We….w….were thinking that a…Angel could take over…for a w…while." Giles let out a hard sigh. He was afraid they were going to say that. He was thinking the same thing. They needed Angel and his gang to help fight the demons here while Buffy is pregnant. 

"I was thinking the same thing after hearing Buffy was pregnant. This fight has to be fought by her but we have no choice. We can't have her lose the baby because of her duty. I do think we should discuss this with Buffy and Spike. It is their decision." 

**********

"Absolutely not!" Buffy yelled standing up from her chair. Her hands on her hips frustrated. Spike looked up at Buffy. She had a right to be angry. There was no way he was going to let Peaches back into Buffy's life. They had created a happy life together. Things really did change and he knew Buffy loved him with all her heart. There were times where he didn't wonder if she was thinking about him, but he never said anything. 

"Rupert, regretfully, made a point, love," Spike said taking her hand into his and sitting her down on his lap. She looked at him hurt and confused. 

"You want Angel here?" Buffy asked shocked. Spike looked at her with huge eyes. 

"Of course not, love. It's just you are pregnant and you have a chance of hurting the little bit. We wouldn't want to lose him do we?" Spike waited as Buffy's faced softened and flashed a small smile. 

"What makes you think it's a he?" Buffy asked teasingly. Spike arched his scared eyebrow. 

"It's instinct, love," Spike said with a sly smile. Buffy smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. Spike always knew a way of cheering her up. Spike gently caressed her arm. He looked back at Giles. 

"So, you want to replace me with Angel," Spike said in harsh husky voice. Giles stared at him stunned then found his voice. 

"No, we wanted to make sure you were in fully recovered from you're…uh…past. We wanted to make sure you are healthy mentally." Xander sat on the couch next to Giles stunned. 

"You are kidding right?" Xander said finally speaking up. Giles glanced over at him. 

"I've never kidded about something like before," Giles said in a serious. Xander shook his head. 

"This man is as sane as ever could be," Xander said standing up for Spike. Willow looked at Buffy stunned but ecstatic. Buffy gave a faint smile. 

"Let's not attack each other," Buffy said breaking the conversation before anything could be said that would be regretted later. 

"We will not have Angel coming any where near here. This isn't his fight. It is Spike's and mine. This is the fight for our life and once we pass the one year mark we will be cleared," Buffy said in commander voice. Spike loved the commander part of Buffy. It was the part of her that showed surety and mental strength. 

"I've all ready called Wesley and arranged a meeting with him," Giles said silently. Everyone looked at him stunned.

"You did what?" Spike and Buffy said in unison. Giles looked at them and throw up his white flag. 

"It was for help on research the prophecy. I was going to bring up Angel while he was here." Buffy closed her eyes and sighed. 

"Giles, I don't want Angel here. This isn't his business." 

"This isn't whose business," Angel asked walking into the room. Spike looked up at Angel and thought he was going to drop Buffy and kick his ass. Spike absently put his hand on Buffy's stomach. 

"I thought you said you didn't call him?" Buffy asked getting mad at Giles. 

"I didn't," Giles answered. Everyone stared stunned at Angel none of them knew what to make of the appearance and how to digest it. One thing Spike knew. If Angel even touched Buffy without him being around he was going to kill him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Angel sat at the Dinning table watching Spike hold Buffy close as Giles explained to him what was going on. He didn't tell him about Buffy being pregnant, them getting married or Spike being human. It was their part to tell him. He wasn't entitled to inform him. He left giving them time to talk about everything else. 

"So, Spike is the one you have to fight with," Angel said skeptical. Buffy gave him a death glare. 

"Don't even think about saying it, Angel," Buffy warned pointing her finger at him. 

"Come on Buffy, we are talking about William, the bloody," Angel said in fighting voice. Spike growled. Buffy patted him on the chest. 

"That isn't, Spike." 

"That will always will be Spike." Buffy shook her sadden. He wasn't getting it. That was the old Spike. Everyone knew that. Every one of the scoobies did anyway. Xander popped his head in. 

"Hey, Spike, You up for heading out to the bronze to shoot some pool?" Xander asked with a smile. He knew what he had to be like for Spike. Thee ex is back in town and there was nothing they could do about it. He found Spike more fun to hang out with. He had some kind of story that interested him. From war stories to his killing days. He was entertained. Angel never even gave Xander the chance of day to have fun. Spike was a fun loving kind of guy. He wished he hadn't missed out on it then. Granted they both hated each other because he was a vampire. 

"It's still daylight out?" Angel said stunned at Xander's actually friendly invite and his stupidity. 

"So?" Something clicked in Xander's head that told him that they hadn't told him about Spike being human. He kept his mouth shut waiting for Spike's answer.

"Yeah. How about we wait until Buffy gets done telling him everything," Spike finally answered. 

"What are you two chums or something?" Angel asked disgusted. He never thought Xander would befriend a vampire especially Spike. 

"We are basically the only males in the scoobies. We can't hang with females all the time." 

"It's bad for their ego," Buffy teased. Spike chuckled and then put on a fate hurt look. 

"I hate to tell you this, love, but your ego is bigger then mine," Spike said. Buffy looked at him shocked. 

"We don't have egos. We have self esteem." Spike rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah…sure, love. Just keep telling your self that and it will come true." Buffy smacked his chest. 

"Someone will have to sleep on the couch if he doesn't knock off the smart ass attitude." Buffy turned her head back to Angel. 

"Ok, I'll make this sort and sweet. Spike is human, I'm pregnant with his kid and we are planning on getting married." Spike got up from the table after seeing Angel's face. 

"Well, love, since that is out in the open. I think I will go shoot some pool. Be back in an hour." Xander raised his eye brow. 

"What makes you think we will be done in an hours?" Xander asked. Spike looked at him as he put on his black leather duster. 

"It only takes me an hour to beat you," Spike answered. It was his challenge to Xander. The boys left fighting over who won the last game. Buffy laughed. She wished she could go with them. It would have been entertaining to watch them fight over who won. 

"I have one thing to say to you, 'Spike'?" Angel asked. He took a closer look at Buffy. That was different about her. She had gained some amount of weight. She had a small stomach. He couldn't believe he had missed that. His eyes fell on her sapphire ring. 

"What's with the sapphire ring?" Angel asked. Buffy smiled looked down at the ring. 

"It's my engagement ring," Buffy answered. She was so happy. Spike was going to become her husband. She was going to be someone's wife and mother. 

Angel didn't know what to think or say anymore. He was so frustrated with everything. He got tossed one huge curve ball. Buffy was engaged, and pregnant with his worst enemy. None the less, Spike had the life he had always wanted. He wanted to be human. Spike was taking his dream from him. It ate him up inside. 

It didn't understand. Spike had turned human and he didn't deserve it. He was a monster and he would always be a monster in his eyes. 

"Buffy, are you under some sort of spell?" Angel asked. Buffy stared at him stunned and sighed. They had this discussion the last time he was here. He freaked out and started acting like a twelve year old. She had admitted everything had happened so fast. Her becoming pregnant and then they were engaged. She knew she wasn't under a spell. She knew it was her heart talking. 

"No, Angel, I'm not under any spell. I think I would have known if I was under a spell," Buffy said in serious tone. Angel was afraid she was going to say that. He still wanted to make sure. So, he decided to talk to Willow later. 

"Why are you here, Angel?" Angel sighed. He was afraid when he got here she would be in danger. Of course marrying and having Spike's kid isn't exactly safe. He was still William, the bloody no matter if he was human now. He definitely wasn't the old poetic William. He was the same Spike expect with a soul and a heart. 

"I'm here, because Cordy had a vision that you were in trouble," Angel answered. Buffy let out a long sigh. 

"I'm not in trouble yet," Buffy said slowly. "But, we could be in the near future." 

******************

"Well, that isn't fair," Xander complained sitting down at a table. He took a swig of her beer. Spike shrugged with a cocky grin on his face. It didn't take as long as he thought it would to beat Xander. 

"What can I say? I've been playing for thirty some years," Spike said before he sat down. Xander looked at him and rolled his eyes. 

"I still say it isn't fair. You are over one hundred years old and you have more experience." Xander looked around the Bronze. The place was more active then usual. There were a lot of teenagers around. It reminded him of the good old days. 

"There are a lot of memories in here. I remember seeing You, Buffy, and Willow over there dancing and goofing off. I think that's when I first fell in love with Buffy." Xander smiled and remembering it. 

"Yeah, how do you think dead boy is handling the news of your new found humaneness?" Spike arched his eye brow at him. Xander sighed.

"I have to stop hanging out with Willow and Buffy so much." Spike chuckled and shook his head. 

"Peaches is probably yelling about me being William the bloody and how I put sodding stakes through their bloody heads." Xander and Spike turned their heads when they overheard a couple of vampires talking

"I can't wait to kill the slayer," One of the vampires said. They both laughed. 

"I hear she is pregnant with a vampire's baby," the other chimed in. "I hear the master is going to raise Angelus and William the bloody so they can kill her. This is going to be fun to rise with the queen Drusilla." Spike got up from the table forgetting about Xander. Xander caught up with him. 

"I have to get out of here," Spike said as he hurried towards the car. Xander grabbed him by the shoulder and swung him around. 

"Have you forgotten one thing?" Xander asked. Spike looked at questionably. 

"You have the chip in your head. You can't hurt a living thing even if you wanted to. Let's not forget the fact you are human." Spike shook his head. 

"We have to get this to Buffy before it is too late," Spike said ignoring everything Xander had just said. They got into the car and drove as fast as they could back to Buffy's house. Spike practically jumped out of the car. He burst through the door. He saw the dinning room was unoccupied. He saw her sitting on the couch sipping a cup of tea. Xander came up behind him. 

"Hey, how was…." Buffy stopped when she saw the look on Spike's face. It pale of fright. 

"Spike, Xander, what is it?" Buffy asked concerned. Xander didn't look as worried as Spike did but she knew it had to be bad. 

"Something bad is going to happen," Spike began taking a seat in the chair. "I… Xander and I over heard some vampires talking about how the master is going to raise Angelus and William the bloody." Buffy sat back down on the couch. 

"Oh," was all Buffy could say. She absently put her hand on her stomach. The evil was going to kill them. They were going to use her William as a weapon. She automatically knew what it meant. 

"No," Buffy whispered. Spike looked at her confused then realized what she was saying. He took a deep breath. 

"Buffy…" 

"No, you are not leaving me and that's finale." 

"I didn't…" 

"You don't have to Spike. I know you were going to say it before you have to. I want you by my side until this thing ends. Remember they are trying to end this for us. It won't happen. I won't let it." Spike hated it when she took charge. He loved it when it was other people but he knew what was best. He didn't want his child to end up dead. 

"I have to, love," Spike whispered. "If they raise William the bloody then everyone will be dead. Including my little bit. I don't want that to happen to you, nidbit, or the bit. I definitely don't want anything happen to my friends." 

Suddenly it hit him. He had more people to protect then he thought. He had to protect Anya, Xander, and their child, not only them but red and her new wife. These were not only Buffy's but his friends as well. They were people who cared about him. They were the people that grew to respect him. The people gave him a chance after turning human. 

"What friends would they be?" Angel asked walking into the living room. 

"Definitely not you," Spike snarled. Xander stepped back and waited for the right moment to step in. 

"Spike, you never will have friends. You are in capable of having friends." Right moment was then. 

"Ok, Spike is capable. Hello, do I not exist to you," Xander said taking a turn into the conversation. "You know if he wasn't capable then I would have gone to play pool with him." Angel rolled his eyes. 

"I thought you just forgot how he tried to kill you," Angel said with a sarcastic tone. Buffy rubbed her temples. Spike looked over at her sat next to her. He rubbed her arm. 

"Well let me think hmm... you tried to kill me too," Xander fought. 

"Why are you protecting him? What exactly has he done for you?" 

"Saved my wife and son, not only they but he has saved Dawn, Willow, Giles, and Tara. He has saved Buffy. He is protecting her with his life. Heck, even Giles had the watcher council say that he was his son." Buffy and Spike exchanged looks. 

"What?" Buffy and Spike asked in unison. Xander looked over his shoulder at the surprised faces. He shrugged. 

"Dawn told him about you struggling with what you had done in the past and he realized you were different. So he got in contact with the watcher's council and had they make some records for Spike. Spike is now William Giles." Buffy's mouth dropped and stared at Xander blankly. Her last name was going to be Giles. GILES! She was in complete shock. What name could go with Giles? Why couldn't Giles just find out Will…Spike's last name? 

"MY LAST NAME IS GILES!" Spike stood straight up from the couch. "BLOODY HELL! My child's last name will not be Giles." Buffy finally burst out laughing. Xander, Angel, and Spike eyes feel on Buffy. She looked up at Spike and just laughed harder. 

"Its official, Spike. You corrupted her," Angel said aggravated. Spike shot Angel his death glare. 

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean I still can't click your wanker ass," Spike warned. Xander crossed his arms wanting to see it. Buffy finally caught her breath and sighed. 

"I have to have a talk to Giles about the whole last name," Buffy said letting a few chuckles go. She got up from the couch and grabbed her tennis shoes. 

"What are you doing, love?" Spike asked as she grabbed her stake and weapon bag. 

"Going patrolling," Buffy answered as she opened the door. He walked after her. 

"You still let her patrol!" Angel said stunned and worried. Spike shook his head. 

"I have no choice. She will do it anyway. I asked her not to, but you know how she is. She'll do it behind your back," Spike said. 

"Xander, would stay with Dawn?" Buffy asked before leaving. 

"Yeah, I'll call Anya and tell I'm staying with Dawn." Buffy smiled then walked out into the night. Spike close behind. He grabbed her hand. 

"You do know you can't patrol once you are six months," Spike said strictly. She looked up at him and sighed. 

"I know, William." Buffy looked over her shoulder and saw Angel following close behind. 

"Are you going to stand back there or are you going to come up here and join us," Buffy asked. Angel walked up and joined them. 

"You stubborn, Buffy and since when do you call him, William?" Angel said surprised by all the changes since he left. 

"Since we got to together," Spike said without even giving Angel a glance. They walked in silence on the way to the cemetery. Buffy felt the familiarity of the area. She fought back the urge to go to Spike's crypt. She wrapped her arm around Spike's as the walked around. Angel cringed watching Spike and Buffy make googly eyes at each other. He wanted to punch Spike. He would turn his head away when they kissed. 

"Spike, I have to go to the bathroom," Buffy whispered. Spike sighed. 

"Didn't I tell you to go before you go patrolling," Spike said in a father tone. Buffy smiled loving the tone but not liking the fact he was right. Buffy opened her mouth but Spike interrupted her. 

"If you use the 'I didn't have to go then' excuse I will seriously scream," Spike warned. Buffy smiled. 

"You are going to be such a great father," Buffy said with a huge grin. 

"GREAT FATHER?! He just yelled at you for having to use the bathroom," Angel said amazed. 

"He only did it because I use the same excuse every time," Buffy said surprised. 

"If you are sick of us, Peaches then you can on home. Go cuddle up to your little actress and play house more," Spike suggested. 

"SLAYER!" A vampire called from behind them. All three of them whipped around. Four ugly vampires stood in front of them. The leader was wearing all leather. The rest matched him. 

"Hey look it's the leather squad," Buffy said in challenge voice. The vampires charged and the fight was on. The leader straight for Buffy. He was stronger then she anticipated. The other three were dusted by Angel and Spike in a matter of moments. 

"Weak squad," Spike said to Angel. Angel was about to help Buffy with the leader but Spike held him back. Buffy was kicking his butt. She hadn't had a good battle in a while and she was itching for one. Angel and Spike stood back and watched the show. The leader was ready to get dusted when he tripped her. He punched her several times then kicked her couple of times in the stomach. Spike didn't wait a heart beat. He dusted the thing before he knew it. Spike crouched next to Buffy.

"Are you ok?" Spike asked helping her up. Buffy held her stomach. 

"We have to go to the hospital," Buffy whispered. Her lip was bleeding and she felt light headed. 

"Right with you, love." Spike felt Buffy start getting weak in his arms. He scooped her up. It wasn't long before she passed out. He looked over at Angel. 

"Call Xander tell him to tell everyone that we are at the hospital," Spike instructed. Angel did what he was told. Xander pulled up top the cemetery a few minutes later. 

"What happened?" Xander asked as he opened the back door to his car. 

"A vampire," Spike said simply before putting Buffy in the back and then slipping in. Xander closed the door. Angel got into the front passenger side. Xander got behind the wheel and they sped off to the hospital. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Will she be ok?" Dawn asked Spike frantically. Xander had called her from the hospital telling her what happened to Buffy. She was the last one to arrive. She had hitched a ride with Giles. Everyone was worried about Buffy. Angel blamed Spike but none of them would let him say it. 

"She'll be fine, lil bit. They are doing test on the baby right now." Spike said in assuring voice. Dawn hugged him. They sat down at in a chair as they waited for the doctor. 

"How are you holding, William?" Giles asked in a serious tone. Spike looked up at him. 

"My love is in there unconscious and I don't even my bit is all right. I'm silently screaming my head off," Spike answered. Giles patted his shoulder. He sat down next to him. 

"You know this is all your fault," Angel said furiously. Spike looked down at the floor. He hated his poetic William but he was taking over feeling the guilt inside. 

"I know," Spike murmured. He saw Giles's anger glare. Everyone had the same look. He felt like he was suddenly Spike. No one liked him. 

"It is not his fault," Willow said strong. "He knew what he was doing. He knew Buffy was going to patrol no matter what he said or any of us of that matter. Plus, Buffy hadn't had a good fight for a while. He was letting her let out that bottled up fight." 

"Why is everyone suddenly thinking of Spike as a saint?" Angel asked shocked and surprised. 

"Because he cares for Buffy and the rest of us," Dawn answered. "I just wish that you would go away. You ruined this enough." Spike patted Dawn on the shoulder. Angel looked at Spike. 

"Did you put a spell on them or something?" Angel asked. "These are not the same scooby gang I remember." 

"Well things change, mate. Just like you changed. Every thing is bloody different," Spike said trying to control his anger. The poetic William ran and hid while the rough Spike was emerging ever so slowly. 

"Mr. Giles," The doctor said walking into the waiting room. Everyone stood up. Spike walked over to him. 

"How is she?" Spike asked. 

"She's fine. She just woke up and she's been asking for you. The little tiger is strong I may say," The doctor informed. Spike followed the doctor to room 345, where Buffy was staying. Spike walked in slowly. Buffy had her eyes closed and the light in the room was low. Spike pulled up a chair next to her. He heard the both heart monitors going "Beep. Beep." He intertwined his fingers with hers. Buffy looked over at him and smiled. 

"Hey you," Buffy said in a tired voice. 

"How are you, feelin', love?" Spike asked. Buffy smiled and sighed. 

"About ready to kick some vampire ass," Buffy answered. Spike smiled. 

_That's my slayer_, Spike thought. _Always ready to kick some ass_. 

"Well it seems that the bit is strong like its mum," Spike said with a smile. Buffy patted her stomach. 

"That maybe be true but it's stubborn as its dad." Spike put on his fake hurt face. 

"Hey love, how do you know it's not you?" They teased and fought each other until the nurse had told Spike to leave that he could come back in the morning. Spike reluctantly agreed to leave. He walked out. He noticed only Giles, Angel, and Dawn were left. Dawn had her head on Giles's shoulder sleeping. Giles was dosing and Angel was standing at the window staring out. His mind lost in thought. Spike knew Angel was crucial to this fight. If Angel was going to stick around then they needed to make an amends. 

"Do you ever wonder why we survive as long as we have?" Angel asked in a distant voice. "The life we have chosen. The loves we have. We hate each other but we have so much in common. We should be the greatest of friends but we are the worst of enemies. We fought on the same side and yet we don't get along." Spike stared at him blankly. 

"What are you rambling about? You are making as much sense as Dru did when she got the life sucked out of her," Spike said confused. Angel looked over at him. 

"You are going to be a father, William. Just like am I. I loved Buffy and you love Buffy. We are living the same life and yet we fight with each other like our lives depended on it." Angel looked back out the window. "Do you know what it is like to lose a son?"

"No, can't say I have, but I know what it is like to lose a love." 

"The pain of losing your child is painful. I lost Conner a few months ago. Cordy fell into coma and Wesley and Fred got married. I'm left alone just like I was when I got my soul back. I hate to say this I felt a slight relief when I heard you turn human. I finally knew I had someone to consulate with but I reminded my self that…"

"Look, Peaches. Cut the long speech. If you are going on about us becoming friends then I'm bloody well up to it. Buffy won't listen to just me. If you are out there fighting I know she will stop and take care of herself and the bit. We all know this is very well needed." Angel looked back at him. 

"You really love her don't you?" Spike shrugged and looked out the window. The night was darker then it was usual. The rain could be seen on the window and heard as it hit the roof. He sighed knowing the weather was going to horrible for the next few days. 

"I've been in love with her since the moment I laid eyes on her," Spike said absently. Angel smiled and looked down. 

"I hate to say this and I can't believe I'm about to say this but I'm glad she has found a guy like you. I couldn't stand it if you were still a vampire." Spike looked over at him. 

"She was in love with me when I was a vampire. I don't think it would make a bloody difference if I was human or not. I think all it mattered was the fact I was good enough for her, but…" Spike looked back out the window. 

"But what?" Angel stared as Spike's face became unreadable and he got this sorrow vibe from him. 

"I sometimes wonder if I am good enough for her. All the things I have done. The people I have killed. I'm a hundred and thirty years old and I have killed so many people including two slayers. I don't know if I deserve such happiness. I don't if I deserve her or the bit or nid bit for that matter. I don't think I deserve the slayerettes friends like this." Angel stared stunned as he saw Spike's eyes well with tears. 

"I still can see the way I killed them. The bodies lay there lifeless. I still can hear their screams in my dreams. One of the actually tried to kill me in my sleep but Buffy had to help me kill him. I don't think I can bare it if I became the monster I once was. I don't think I can let Buffy go through the pain." 

The first time ever. Angel actually saw the love for Buffy and the soft side of Spike. The William part of him. He was sorry for what he had done and, in a way, Angel felt responsible. If he hadn't sired Drusilla then Drusilla wouldn't have sired Spike. If Spike wasn't a vampire then he would never have met Buffy. In some way he was glad Spike had gained his humanity. He also realized as Spike's grand sire that he had to help Spike cop with killing he had done and he had to make sure he did fast before Buffy had the kid. In a way, Buffy was depending on him, not only to slay while she was in her final trimester but in her life. Help Spike get through what he had to. For the first time in months he actually felt needed. 

Spike took Dawn home. The house felt empty. Dawn walked groggily into the house. Her eyes half close. It looked like she was sleep walking. He watched her walk up the stairs slowly. He was waiting for her to fall. He followed her after she was half way up. He didn't like being in the house while Buffy was at the hospital alone. The nurses made everyone go home. He would have stayed with her while Angel stayed with Dawn. 

"Spike?" Dawn said snapping Spike out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah, nid bit?" Spike said looking at her. Dawn looked at Spike half awake. 

"Will Buffy and the baby be ok?" Spike put his arm around her. 

"They will be fine, nid bit, now hope off to bed and get some sleep." Dawn walked into her room and closed her door. Spike walked into Buffy and his room and sat down on the bed. He saw Dawn's door still open. He got up and closed the door. The door opened again. 

"I want it open, Spike. I want to make sure I can be by your side if you have nightmares." 

"Dawn, don't worry I won't have any soddin nightmares. Now go to bed." Dawn stared at him for a minute knowing he was being a strong ass man he always had to be and then closed the door. Spike fell back on the bed and shut his eyes. He was exhausted and yet his body was wired. He couldn't sleep with out Buffy's body lying next to him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Buffy woke up with a bad feeling in her gut. She saw Dawn sitting the chair that was occupied by Spike the night before. Dawn was reading her book. She looked around the room. It wasn't like Spike to leave her. She knew something must be wrong. She pushed herself up in the bed. Dawn looked up from her book. 

"Hey, Buffy," Dawn said with a smile. Buffy smiled weakly and looked around the room.

"Where's Spike?" Buffy asked concerned. Dawn looked at her hands then back at Buffy. 

"Buffy, Spike's chip…well it's killing him," Dawn said soothingly. Buffy stared at her with wide eyes. She tried to get out of the bed but Dawn pushed her back down. 

"Angel is trying to contact Riley. Willow is with Spike. Tara and Willow are putting a soothing spell on him." Buffy shook her head. 

"I have to be with him, Dawnie. He needs me," Buffy said looking Crushed. Her faced was full of worry. 

"Buffy, he will be here with you once the spell kicks in. Until then just relax. You need to rest and I'm sure Spike won't let you go patrolling after what happen." Dawn shuttered thinking about it. 

Buffy's door opened and they saw a battered Spike. Angel was helping him into the room. Dawn stood up immediately and grabbed her things. Angel sat Spike down in the chair. Spike wasn't even awake. Buffy ran her fingers through his bleached locks. 

"How is he?" Buffy asked softly. Angel let out a sigh. 

"He stopped screaming in the car," Angel said giving her a small smile. "I had to knock him out. Willow and Tara said that the spell should kick in within seconds of him waking up. I am still trying to contact Riley. I have to go back to L.A. Wes and Gunn can't hold the place down forever. Call me if you need anything." He kissed Buffy on the forehead. He turned to leave. 

"Angel," Buffy said stopping him. He looked back at her. She gave a soft smile. 

"Thank you for everything." Angel smiled and nodded. He disappeared around the door way and was gone from her life once again. 

"I'm going to head home. I'll call Giles and tell him that you are awake. He is already worried about his son," Dawn said with a smile. She started to giggle. "Who would have thought Giles would take Spike in as a son?" Dawn shrugged with a huge smile on her face and closed the door behind her as she left. Buffy stared at the door then closed her eyes. She hoped that when she woke up Spike would be awake. 

Spike woke up and felt a familiar pain coming back. He tensed then it vanished. Looking over he saw Buffy sound asleep. He wondered how he had got into the hospital. The last thing he remembered was Angel knocking him out. Rubbing his head he stretched out his legs and tried to get comfortable. After getting antsy he got up and went to the window, by simply standing there he could feel the warmth of the sun hitting him. It was so soothing. He watched as everyone went on with their lives doing their daily routine. Life seemed different since he became human. 

"Hey," A voice came from over his shoulder. He looked away from the window to a just woken Buffy. He smiled and walked back over to the bed. He kissed her softly on the lips. 

"How are you doing, love?" Spike asked in a soft voice. She stretched and then promptly yawned. 

"Bored and I'm worried," Buffy answered. He looked at her concernedly. 

"What are you worried about?" Buffy put her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. 

"I'm worried about you. I don't know what is going with you but I'm scared to death. Angel said you were in so much paint that you were screaming." Spike put a finger on her lips. 

"Hush now, pet. Don't worry about the big bad. I can hold my own. Now you gather your strength back for you and the lil bit." Spike got up from his chair and sat on the side of the bed. He wrapped her arm around her. She cuddled close. She laid her head against his chest. She still couldn't believe it. She could hear his heart beating. She had to admit she loved the sound of it. 

"Spike, do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Buffy asked. Spike put her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it in slow circler motions. 

"I think it's a boy. Because junior going to take care of his good ol' dad." Buffy began to caress his arm. She smiled slightly. 

"What if it's a girl? Is going to take after you too?" Spike kissed her on the head. 

"No, she is going to take after her stubborn mum." Buffy laughed and kissed his chest. 

A few hours past and Buffy was released from the hospital. It was a good thing too. The magic began to wear off and Spike was in the back seat screaming in pain. Dawn drove them home. Buffy talked frantically to Giles on the cell phone.

"Giles, he hasn't shut up since we got into the car," Buffy complained. "I'm beginning to get a headache myself." Giles grumbled on the other line. 

"God forbid, Buffy that you have some kind of sympathy for the man you love," Giles grumbled. "Willow says she thinks its Spike's chip. Since he turned human the chip could have malfunctioned." 

"Well find out how we can fix it! He could die! I was serious about the headache too, Giles. Now get your asses moving before I lose my entire life" Buffy hung the phone up and looked back at Spike. He had passed out. His nose was bleeding. He looked horrible. She hated being scared. She felt weak and her slayer part of her hated it. Her semi-perfect life was crumbling. Her dream of a house with a white picked fence was there and tugging at her. Her slayer self told her that she will never have that kind of life. The regular her part of her didn't even know if Spike would live long enough for it. She didn't even know if Spike was going to make it through the next twenty four hours. She didn't even know she would live a long enough life to get that kind of peace. Peace. She had peace when she jumped off the tower. She was in peace when she in Spike's arms. His arms were her heaven. If she lost him then this world would become hell again. 

Just the thought of living without Spike brought Buffy to tears. Dawn looked over at Buffy. She placed her hand on her sister's arm. Buffy whipped furiously at her tears. She tried not to cry but she broke down in tears. 

"Buffy, we will find away to get the chip out of Spike's brain," Dawn said in an assuring voice. The dam broke and she was weeping heavily. Dawn didn't know what to do. Spike was good at this part. He always knew what to do. He knew Buffy better then she did and Buffy was her sister. 

Buffy looked at Spike as a groan was released signaling that he was gaining coconsciousness. 

Buffy felt the relief fill over her. She unbuckled her seat belt and moved into the back seat. Spike grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down on the seat. 

"You know how sodding dangerous that was. You could have fallen and hurt the bit or worse you could have been thrown through the bloody window," Spike scowled. The familiar pain zapped through his head and he screamed. 

Dawn stopped half way down their street. There was a white van parked in front of the house. She looked at the back seat. She didn't know what to do. She used her put the car into park and turned towards Buffy and Spike. Buffy was running her fingers through Spike's curly locks. 

"Hey guys, I hate to put another notch in the world of love for you two but there is some sort of suspicious white van park in front of the yard and I have a feeling it isn't good," Dawn said with a grim look on her face. 

"I have an idea what to do," Buffy said taking charge. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel pulled up at Willow's house. It was a two story house. It was alight base house with a tiny front porch. The porch had a swing on it. There were flowers in front of the porch. The yard was clean cut and you could smell freshly cut grass. The path that led to the porch had tiny light on the side. In between the lights were more flowers. It looked like a very famine house. 

Before he knocked on the door, the door flew open. Willow was standing there. She grabbed Angel by the arm and dragged him off the porch. 

"Come on," Willow said hurriedly. They went to Angel's car. 

"What's wrong?" Angel asked surprised. 

"Someone is camping in front of Buffy's house," Willow said hurriedly. They jumped into Angel's car and drove to Buffy's house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Giles, I hope you don't mind us being here," Buffy said with a gratitude smile. Giles smiled and put his hand on Buffy's shoulder. 

"Let's focus on William's problem," Giles advised. Buffy looked at his face and notice his distant look. 

"What is it, Giles?' Buffy asked. Giles looked at her confused. 

"Buffy," Dawn interrupted. Buffy turned and looked at Dawn. 

"Spike isn't breathing." 

Buffy rushed passed Dawn and flew up the stairs to Giles's bedroom. She rushed to Spike's side and saw blood oozing from his nose. She grabbed the wash cloth from the side table. She held it to Spike's nose. She checked for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief. His heart was still beating. She sat him up and notice the blood stopped flowing. She ran her fingers throw his curly blonde locks. She kissed his forehead as she watched Spike's chest rise and fall. 

"William, can you hear me?" Buffy whispered in Spike's ear. He opened one eye in acknowledgement. She kissed his head. They heard pounding on Giles's door. She heard Giles voice. She couldn't make out what they were saying. 

Dawn walked up the stair with a grim look on her face. Buffy about stopped breathing for a moment when she saw who was behind Dawn. 

"Riley," Buffy gasped. 

She was now uncomfortably aware of what she was wearing and how she looked. She hid to her best of abilities. She kept her hand in Spike's, now, matted hair. 

"Angel called me and I met him at your house. He told me Spike's chip was malfunctioning," Riley said. He looked and acted like a solider. 

"What are you going to do to him?"

"I'm going to take him to the lab and get his chip out. It wasn't made for a human brain." 

Riley turned and gave a signal. Three men dress in army gear came in and put Spike on a stretcher that they had brought in. They strapped him in the carried him away. 

"Am I able to go with him?" 

"Of course. You can ride with me on the way there." 

Buffy followed Riley down the stairs. She looked at a crying Dawn. Her hands were over her face. Giles stood by her drinking his brandy. She stopped and walked over to Dawn. 

"Dawn, He will be fine. Riley is going to get the chip out of his brain. Then he'll be back to his stubborn self," She said with a soft smile. Dawn looked at her with watery eyes and nodded. Buffy looked over at Giles. She grabbed the brandy away from him.

"No, more brandy."

With that Buffy followed Riley out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Buffy stared out of the window. She hadn't said a word since they left Giles's place. Her mind was full of worry. This was dangerous to get the chip out of his brain but it would be more dangerous to leave it in there. She couldn't to live with out him. She was carrying one half of him. The life they had created. It was something, she never expected to experience. 

"So, can you explain everything?" Riley asked breaking the silence. Buffy looked over at him and sighed. 

"Well, where would you like me to begin?" Buffy asked. 

"Let's start with the stomach." 

Buffy sighed and explained everything to Riley. She told him about the prophecy and how Spike turned human. That the child was part of the prophecy. 

"Well things really have changed since I left. So you and hostile 17 ever going to get married." 

"Don't call him that, Riley. He isn't one of your little guanine pigs. He is a human being and I love him dearly. You surely should know what it's like. I mean you are married to the woman version of you." 

"Yeah, it was more like was." 

Buffy stared at him stunned. What happen to their relationship?

"What happen?" 

"She was killed by a Fungus demon." His voice was emotionless and hard. It made Buffy cringe just thinking about it. When she found her voice is was soft. 

"I'm sorry." 

Her eyes began to water as her mind drifted to Spike. He could be dead soon too. If something goes wrong or they don't get it out in time. She could lose him forever. She would be left to raise the child alone. 

//Don't think that way// Spike said to her. 

//Spike?//

//Yes, love?//

//What the hell are you doing in my head? //

//It seems that Red's little spell gave me a way to communicate with you through thoughts//

//Ok again I say why?//

//It's only way for the moment. I take it things not going well with Captain Cardboard//

//Well things are awkward but nothing a worried and irritated pregnant slayer can't handle//

//That's my slayer. Now how about you kick his ass? It'll make you feel better//

//Spike!//

//Hey, it was worth a shot. I thought maybe I could manipulate you somehow//

//Keep wishing, Spike. Plus Riley had enough pain. He lost his wife//

//Oh poor, poof. I bet peaches would love to hear that//

//Spike, you're not this crud when you're speaking to my friends and I//

//That doesn't mean I don't think about it. Come on, pet. Do you think I would do a 360 and turn into the bloody poetic William. Please!//

"Buffy?" Riley said concern. 

//Well got to go. Riley wants to talk about his boring life again. Oh! Did I just say that?//

//That's my slayer, I love. Now go, love. See you after the agony is gone//

//You bet//

"Buffy, are you ok?" Riley asked concerned. Buffy looked over at him and showed a smile. 

"I'm as fine as I can be. Knowing that the chip is killing Spike," Buffy answered. 

//What did I tell you about thinking that?//

//Honey, shut up. Do you want me to tell him that I'm peachy keen//

//Well you keep think I'm dead. If I was dead would I be talking to you//

//Spike, you are distracting me. It's rude for me to ignore Riley at the moment. Plus shouldn't you be in pain//

//Why do you think I can't talk to you physically//

//well shouldn't it hurt you to talk through the head//

//No, because I'm drawing strength from you//

//I was wondering why I felt tired//

//You'll also five months pregnant too//

//Well thank you captain obvious. I couldn't figure out why I looked like a camel//

// A very beautiful up right one small hump camel//

//There is no way you can talk you're sweet talk out of this one//

//I bet farm boy is wondering why you aren't talking to him//

//Oh! I forgot about Riley//

//See every time I'm in you mind. Everything fades away//

//Even as a human you are conceded//

//What can I say, baby? I've always been bad//

//Please don't start making me laugh. I'll look insane//

//You are insane. You are insanely in love with me//

//Ugh! Let's hold off on the conversations until I see you again//

//Fine.//

//Love you, Spike//

//I'll always love you, slayer//

"Buffy, are you sure you're all right?" Riley asked concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm just channeling Spike," Buffy answered. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she had said. 

//Nice work, love.//

//Spike!//

//I'm going, I'm going, but I want a mental kiss first//

//Ugh! You are a pig. //

//That's why you love me//

//Spike just go but don't you dare die on me//

//I'll go and stop thinking that way. You will worry your self silly//

//Love you//

//Love you too, pet//

"What do you mean channeling Spike?" Riley asked confused. Buffy shrugged. 

"Yeah, Willow did a spell so I still have contact with Spike since he can't talk because of the pain," Buffy said sadly. Riley gave a weak smile. 

"I can't say I like seeing you with the loser. I can't even believe you are even pregnant by him. I thought you would take him if he ever laid a hand on you let alone…." 

"Just stop right there, Riley. What gives you the right to talk about him like that. He is a human being. He has feelings like you did. Are you afraid that he is more manly then you are or the fact he knew how to treat me?" 

"Treat you? Buffy, he has tried to kill you. He has kidnapped you and chained you up."

"He saved Dawn. He has helped me when I needed help the most. He has taken a sword for me. I can't say that much for you."

The car came to a halt. Riley put the car in park and glared over at Buffy. He had admit their break up wasn't very good one. He also knew that she was hormonal. 

"So all you wanted was someone who has super powers like your. Someone who is a match to you." 

"You know, Spike told me what you did to him. He told me about you putting a plastic stake in his heart. Even if I wasn't in love with him, you had no right to do that to him. Even Xander said it wasn't fair. I say who gets stake and who doesn't." 

"Well I don't live around or anywhere near you so why do you care?" Buffy felt her blood boil. 

"I care because if it had been a real stake then the world would have hell and I would be dead! I wouldn't be alive yelling at you for being a bastard." 

A voice over the radio interrupted their fight. 

"Agent Finn, we have hostile 17 ready for surgery, do you wants us to wait for his misses?" Riley looked at Buffy. Her face beat read with anger and he knew an angry pregnant slayer wasn't good. He picked up the receiver. 

"Yes," Riley finally said. He turned off the radio and put the car in gear. They didn't say a word to each other the rest of the way there. 

He pulled up to a white building. There were about five army looking jeeps parked there. There was a man wearing a general uniform waiting outside.

They got out of the car. She followed Riley to the man. Riley whispered some word to the general. They nodded at each other then the general turn towards Buffy.

"Welcome, Ms. Summers. I'm sorry for the loss of your love," General said. Buffy looked at him shocked. 

//Spike, talk to me right now//

//Well if it isn't little ms. aggressive. Miss me? //

//No, the general says that you're dead//

//Well, correct him. I'll wait right here for you//

"Excuse me, General, but Spike isn't dead," Buffy corrected. General stared stunned. 

"Oh, you are hostile 17's wife. Well excuse my manners. I'm General Lawrence. It's amazing that hostile 17 has turned human. I must say you are…." 

"Spike," Buffy interrupted. 

"What?" General asked. 

"His name is Spike. Well really William but we just call him Spike."

"Buffy," Riley hissed through his clench teeth. Buffy shot a glare that could shoot darts then back at the general. 

"Riley, shut up. This is your fault he has to get the chip out in the first place," Buffy said. She turned back to the General. 

"Why do you guys call him hostile 17? I mean he is a human being. He has…"

"Buffy, cut the lecture. He really is a bad influence on you isn't he. You're rude and…." 

"Riley, shut up or I will sick Angel and Spike on plus I give you a good ass kicking my self. Trust me if you won't be able to breath after we get done with you." General smiled and crossed his arms. 

"You sure are a spit fire aren't you? I hate to see what you are like when you aren't pregnant." 

//Easy, love. I can feel your anger. Let's not kill them before they get the chip out//

//Can I kill them after words? //

//I don't think watcher boy would be too happy about that//

//You're right. Ugh! I hate when you're right// 

//Ow!//

//Spike? Are you ok? //

//They just started with the surgery//

//Oh, baby. It won't be long before I'm by your side//

//Well hurry, love because I'm losing my ability to talk to you//

//Ok. I'll be there before you know it. I love you//

//I never get tired of hearing that. I love you too//

//don't die//

//I'll try not to//

"Can we just get to Spike?" Buffy asked aggressively as the men stood on the side walk talking. They turned towards Buffy. 

"I guess we can't keep her out here forever," General said with a sigh. 

The inside was like the secret informative. There were cages of demons and vampires. Half of them dead and the other dieing slowly. She didn't even want to imagine what it was like for Spike. She didn't get much information out of him about the initiative. Now she wonder if it was best she never found out. 

"He's right in here," General said stopping at room 432. Buffy turned the knob and walked inside the room. 

She almost burst into tears looking at Spike. He looked so helpless. The doctors were off to the side talking to one another. She rushed to his side and clasped his hand.

//Spike, I'm by your side//

//I know, love. I can feel your hand//

//So the surgery was a success//

//Don't know, love. Asks the doc for me//

"So, is he going to be ok?" Buffy asked squeezing Spike's hand. One of the doctors turned towards her. Buffy looked at his name tag. It read Dr. Connors. 

"He is going to be fine. The procedure went as planned. He should be up any minute," Doc. Connors said. Buffy smiled relief. She knew he was going to live his life with her. That he was going to live a long happy life. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Two hours had past by slowly for Buffy. She sat back in her chair holding Spike' hand as he slept. He hadn't spoken to her since she had arrived and it frightened her. The silence was overwhelming; she wondered how Spike had made it through this. She looked down at her stomach. She smiled sadly. She rubbed her stomach. 

"Don't worry, Sweetie. Daddy will wake up soon and we will live our lives like a happy normal family," Buffy said to her stomach. 

"Just like I always wanted you to have," Angel said with a smile. Buffy looked stunned then smile backed. 

"I'm so glad you're here," Buffy whispered. Angel grabbed the chair that was in the corner and placed it next to Buffy. 

"You know I left you so you could have a normal life." 

Buffy looked at Spike. She smiled sadly. She wanted to see his big blue eyes that showed so much love for her. As much as she tried she knew that this was never normal. 

"I don't think this is normal, Angel. I did conceive the baby naturally. It was the prophecy, then Spike all of a sudden is human and things begin to change. He starts to change. Everyone starts to call him William. Everyone who despises him thinks of him of family. Giles takes him as a son and Xander makes him his best friend."

"Isn't that what you wanted? I thought you wanted your friends to accepted. I mean he is my childe and I will always have this protection of him even if his is a big pain in the ass." 

"That's just it, Angel. I'm getting everything I've ever wanted. A husband. Child. Peace. It's the normal life I have craved. I know that he will still have his bad dreams of what he has done in the past but I waiting for it to crumble. When my life is perfect something goes wrong and everything crumbles."

"Buffy, I assure you nothing is going to happen. Not on my watch anyway. I know, Spike and would die before he let anything happen to you, the baby or Dawn. He seems very protective of Dawn most." 

"That's because we are his family. He takes Dawn under his wing like a sister. I mean he has chased off most of the boys Dawn has dated." Buffy laughed silently. 

"I remember this one guy named Jake. He was picking Dawn up to go to the movies. They have been dating for…I think two weeks. Dawn made me keep Spike away. Let's just say Spike didn't let this time slide." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Flash back

_Spike sat on the couch drinking his blood. Buffy walked into the living and came to the halt. She was surprised to see Spike's presences. She remembered telling him that Dawn wasn't able to make their traditional Friday night movie night. Then she noticed him drink his blood. _

_"Spike, what have I told you about drinking blood in the living room?" Buffy said aggravated. _

_"That I should put my cup on a coaster," Spike replied with a sly grin. Buffy glared at him. _

_"No, I told you to drink the blood in the kitchen. I don't want to explain to everybody why there is blood drops on my furniture and carpet." Dawn walked down the stairs and stopped. _

_"Why is Spike here?" Dawn asked Buffy frantically. Spike raised his eye brow at Dawn. He put the mug on the coffee table. He licked the blood off his lips. Both girls cringed. _

_"Well hello to you too, Nidbit," Spike said sarcastically. He eyes Dawn for head to toe. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped lavender dress with mid high heels. Her make-up was done to the right amount. It almost looked natural. _

_"Do you have a date?" Spike asked. _

_"No," Both girls said in unison as their bodies stiffed. Spike shook his head. _

_"Who is the lucky wanker?" Dawn looked at Buffy both girls shared glances and sighs. _

_"His name is Jake. He is nice guy." _

_"Where are you guys heading?" _

_"We are going to the movies, father" Spike's eyes widen by Dawn irritation and nick name. He crossed his arms. _

_"If I am your father then I will have to give you the sex talk and how the movies just start it." Buffy gasped and smacked Spike's arm. _

_"Don't you dare traumatize Dawn," Buffy warned. Dawn looked at Spike and rolled her eyes. _

_"You gave me that talk. You told me about it when I went on my first date with…" The door bell rang. Dawn rushed to the door while Buffy pulled Spike into the kitchen. _

_"Don't you dare interrogate him. He is nice and shy guy." _

_"I promise I will be on my best behavior, love. Scout's honor." Buffy sighed and followed Spike back into the living room. Dawn sighed know she had to introduce Jake to Spike. Spike crossed his arms and eyes the boy. He was tall and was lean. He had brown hair that fell into his face. _

_"Jake this is Spike. Spike this is Jake." Jake reached out to shake Spike's hand. Spike smiled into return._

_"Nice to meet you, sir." _

_"Nice to meet you, Jake." _

_"So, how do you know Dawn? I thought her father was in __L.A.__" _

_"You can call me her body guard. Now may I ask you a question, Jake?" Dawn looked worriedly over at Buffy. Buffy looked as worried as Dawn. _

_"Of course, sir." _

_"You don't have any intentions of shagging my lil' bit now do you? Because if you do I will snap you like a trig."_

End of flash back

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy and Angel sat there laughing. Angel sat there shaking his head. It sounded like his childe. Very protective but says the wrong things. 

"I never have seen Dawn look so pale in my life. It was safe to say that Jake never showed up at the door again," Buffy said with a sad smile. Angel let out a light sigh. 

"That's Spike for you. Always goes straight to that point," Angel said sadly as he glanced over at his sleeping childe. 

"I think that was the moment I fell in love with Spike. I love how he was so protective of Dawn. I'm afraid for this child if it's a girl because I think he is going to keep her in closets from boys. By the way, I thought you were heading back to L.A.?" 

"After the white van, I decided that I better stay. Plus I have to patrol for you. I promised Spike that I would stay that way you wouldn't get into any danger." 

"Angel, my life is danger. I mean when hasn't my life been in danger? I'm the slayer, remember? I'm not supposed to live past 25." Angel nodded. 

"You got me there, but I think for the baby's sake and Spike's, I think you should quit." Buffy stared stunned at Angel. 

"I can't quit. You very well know that, Angel. I was born to do this job." 

"You know about Principle Wood, don't you?" 

"No. What about him?" 

"His mother was a slayer and he is trying to find the vamp that killed her." Angel glanced over at Spike. Without hesitation Buffy caught on. 

"He's look for Spike. Well I'll make sure to keep him away from Spike."

"Buffy, I can't stress enough how dangerous it is for you to raise a family and be the slayer. You could end up dead….again. Leaving Spike to take care of the kid and Dawn."

"Dawn can take of herself. But I see your point but I won't do it. Our lives are so hectic right now Angel that we haven't really sat down and thought about our lives. We have been fighting evil left and right. I'm trying to get things ready for the baby, Dawn in graduating and we are still trying to figure out why Spike is human. On top of that we are planning our wedding. We really haven't discussed our lives once we are married. Now to top it off Spike's chip almost kills him and he is basically in a coma right now. I mean one bad thing after another. The baby was almost killed and Spike almost dies. Suddenly…" Buffy's voice brakes as she covered her face and began to sob.

Angel watches sadly wishing he knew what to do. He put a comforting hand on Buffy's shoulder. He still feels his love for her and his heart aches for her pain but he knows Spike is also doing the best he can. It wasn't his fault his chip was killing him. He knows his childe well enough that he knows he wouldn't try to hurt Buffy. 

"Buffy, listen to me. You will always have Spike. You can't get rid of him as hard as you try. Trust me I know. He finds away to haunt me. Right now, if he could speak he would probably go on about his life."

Buffy let's out a small laugh. 

"Yeah, that's Spike for you. I was talking to him earlier and I told him about Riley and he said, 'Poor poof. I bet peaches would love to hear this.' I just love that about him. Even thought he considers you a friend. He still calls you Peaches. It's just who he is." Angel rubbed Buffy's shoulder then stood up. 

"Well I'm going to head out to patrol. I'll make to kick some major Vampire ass for you and Spike." 

"Patrol? It's still daylight out? How did you get here?" 

"Buffy, it's been dark for over hour and a half. I came when sun was down." 

"Wow, it's that late all ready. Well I didn't realize it was dark with the lack of windows and all." Angel and smiled and left Buffy to Spike. She intertwined her finger with Spike's.

"Come, William. Wake up for me. I need you to wake up for me." 

When nothing happened, Buffy sighed and sat back. She closed her eyes. This was too stressful. She was just released from the hospital and then she had to deal with Spike's chip. She felt sleep wash over her. She greeted it. She just needed to sleep everything off. 

_Buffy is walking through the cemetery twirling Mr. pointy in her hand. She is wearing her leather pants like she use to before she got pregnant. She has her slim form back. She is surprised by how fast she got firm body back into shape. She knows the baby is safe at home with her father and her aunt Dawn. It was nice knowing that her life was simple. A husband and child. A real family. She had a comfort knowing that Angel moved into town watching out for her family. _

_Her slayer senses gave her a heads up about the group of four vamps behind her. _

_"Don't they ever teach you not to sneak up on the slayer," Buffy asked sarcastically. _

_Vamps charged at her. She stood her ground kick a couple of their buts and staked two of them. She was ready for the other two. The third one was simple with one punch he was on the ground and staked. She was surprised by the forth vamp. He was tougher. A lot tougher. She hadn't a good slay in a while and enjoyed the challenge but from the lack of sleep the baby was giving her she was growing tired. The vampire sensed that and took that as his advantage. _

_She sensed another vamp. This one was familiar. She automatically knew it was Angel. This distracted her and the vampire knocked her on the ground. They struggled till she was too weak to fight anymore. Her body was exhausted and breath was against her chest. She heard Angel charging but it was too late. The vampire bit into her neck and starting drinking furiously. _

_By the time Angel got him off, her life was hardly there. Angel dusted the vamp then kneeled down to Buffy. He was talking to her but she couldn't hear him. It came in as a mumble. She was losing her life as Angel frantically tried to keep her there. She never imagined that she would die like this. She had a family now and her kid would have to be raised by Spike. A broken Spike. _

_"Angel, make sure Spike make's it through this," Buffy said weakly. Then everything went black. She had finally died….again. _

_"Buffy," a voice said over her shoulder. Buffy whipped around. She was wearing a white gowned and a colored woman stood in front of her wearing 70's wear. _

_"Who are you?" Buffy asked. _

_"I'm Niki Wood," Niki answered. _

_"Oh, you're the first slayer who had a child." _

_"Yes, I am. I was stupid enough to continue to do the job. I ended up leaving my son alone to grow up. He has grown up hatred towards anything." _

_"Well, he doesn't seem so bad. I mean yeah, he has a grudge against my fiancé for killing you but hey, people change." _

_"You're right. I'm here to advise not to make the same mistake I did."_

_"I knew I heard it from Angel. I should quit because of the baby and Spike. Well I do things as a please." _

_Niki__ led Buffy towards what looked like a bird bath but it showed what was happening on earth. She saw Angel show Spike the body. Spike broke down once he saw her. Dawn was holding the baby. Dawn held Spike as they both cried. Angel soon joined in. Spike was holding the limp body of Buffy. _

_"Is that what you want to happen? Do you want you're one true love to grieve over you all over again?" _

_Buffy felt a lump in her throat remembering watching her friends discover her body on the ruble. She knew they would be ok even though she watched them brake down in tears. Spike had caught her eyes as he lost his ability to stand. Just the thought of it happening again terrified her. _

_"No…..No. I don't want Spike to go through that again." _

_"Then you know what you must do. I advise you it will be ok. World won't become over feasted with vampires. Things will calm down." _

_"But, what am I going to do if I don't patrol every night?"_

_"You will live a normal life. Like a normal person with slayer powers just like Spike will live a normal life with vampire abilities. Now wake up, dear." _

Buffy opened her eyes. She felt her hand being caressed by a thumb. She looked over at Spike. He looked drowsy. She moved forward in her chair. 

"How do you feel?" Buffy asked with a small smile. He pulled his hand from her and caressed her cheek. 

"Like a weight has been lifted from my head," Spike answered. Buffy closed her eyes as she valued his touch. She almost lost the touch and the dream she had convinced her that she had to start thinking about Spike and their unborn baby. 

"I'm quitting," Buffy said bluntly. Spike started at her stunned for a moment. 

_She isn't saying that I think she's saying_, Spike thought. 

"You're quitting what?" Spike asked. 

"I'm going to quite my slayer gig."

_She is_.

"I can't slay anymore, Spike. I have a family to tend to. I have a job as a mother, wife, and counselor. I don't think I will have the energy for slaying after the baby. Hell, I barely have the energy for it now. I think it's time for me to live a normal life." 

"Are you sure, pet? I mean I know you love slaying." Buffy gave Spike a warm smile. 

"I am. If I die then you become undone. You will barely be able to take care of the baby. You need me and I need you. It's as simple as that."

"All right, pet. It's you decision but I won't lie saying that I'm relieve that you are quitting. I know that you will be around a lot longer." 

"I'll let me call, Dawn. She has to come and get us. Since we lack in the vehicle department."

"Captain Cardboard can't give us a lift back to home sweet home? Or is he still pissed about you telling him how unmanly he is?" Buffy stared wide eyed. 

"Eavesdropped on our conversation?" She didn't need an answer. The look on Spike's sly grin face was answer enough. 

"What can I say……." 

"Don't you dare pull that I've always been bad crap. I know very well you were a sweet shy poetic guy before you turned into a vampire and now that you are human you still have that bad ass demon attitude." 

"Little snappy this morning, love? What happened a dream rub my slayer the wrong way?" 

"Will you always call me slayer?" Spike shrugged. 

"Not in front of the lil' bit but you will always be my slayer even if you did quit."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Buffy and Spike waited outside of the building. Spike had his arm wrapped around Buffy for support. He was still woozy from the surgery. They waited for Xander to pick them up. 

"Do you think we need to get a car?" Buffy asked as she watched the cars go by. Spike looked over at her and smiled. 

"You've read my mind," Spike joked. Buffy rolled her eyes. Her arm was getting tired and she felt Spike lean on her more. 

"Why won't you sit in a wheel chair?" Buffy asked. Her voice almost gave away to a whine. Spike looked over at her with his evil glare.

"I rather be dead then sit in a wheel chair again."

Buffy sighed in relief to see Xander's car pull up. She watched as Xander got out of the car. She got see the exhaustion in his eyes. She new she should have waited but she didn't want to be around Riley another second. 

"How you guys feeling?" Xander asked as he made his way towards them. 

"I'm still pregnant and Spike here is getting more stubborn by the second. But peachy side of keen is us," Buffy answered. Xander had Spike lean on him. He helped Spike into the car. 

"So, Buff, You wanted sit in front with me or back with your future husband?" Buffy yawned and looked over at Spike. He was all ready sound asleep in the back. 

"I'll sit in front with you. I don't want to disturb Spike." They got into the car and made their way towards home. 

"So, are we ever going to settle on a name for Spike?" Buffy looked at Xander confused. 

"What?" 

"Well half of us still call him Spike and the other half calls him William. He's human now so we need to decide to call him by one name." Buffy shrugged and closed her eyes. 

"It's up to him, Xander. I call him both. When I want to be tender I call him William but when I get mad I call him Spike." 

"Well Giles is set on calling him William. I like calling him Spike. Angel calls him both. It seems the scooby gang is spilt in the middle." 

"Well then it's up to you guys. He doesn't mind either. Why don't we worry about it later? Spike just got his chip out and I'm exhausted from everything. I think some sleep would be nice." 

"Angel said you were asleep when he went back to check on you guys. He said he watched as Spike played with your hair then he said Spike caught him. They actually had a conversation that didn't…." Xander looked over at Buffy. She was sound asleep. 

"Well I'm basically talking to myself." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy woke up in her soft warm bed. For a moment she thought everything was a dream until she felt a strong pair of arms around her. She looked over and saw Spike's gently sleeping face. She moved slowly from Spike's arms to be sure not to wake him. She kissed him on the forehead and went down stairs. 

"Mmmmm…what's smells so yummy?" Buffy asked walking into the kitchen. Dawn was sitting at the island eating pancakes. Willow was at the stove cooking. 

"Oh. I hope you don't mind. After yesterday I decided to make Dawnie breakfast so you guys to get rested," Willow said startled. 

"Of course I don't mind but where are my funny shape pancakes?" Buffy said with a sly grin. Willow got down a plate and gave Buffy a couple of pancakes before leaving. 

"How is he?" Dawn asked. Buffy smiled and kissed Dawn on the forehead. 

"He has a really bad headache but the doctor said that was predictable and it should go away in a few days. He is going to be weak and sleeping a lot. His body needs to gain strength," Buffy answered. 

"How are you holding up?" 

"Better now that I have sleep. I get to treat him like a king for the next few weeks." 

"No, you don't," A voice came from behind Dawn and her. They turned and saw Angel stretching shirtless. 

"Great more half naked vampires, here I thought I was done seeing those days," Dawn said sarcastically. She got up and put her plate into the sink. 

"I'm heading off to school. Can I give Spike a quick kiss before I leave?" 

"Go ahead but be quit. He is still sleeping," Buffy agreed. Buffy watched as she sister rushed off. She sighed and turned back to Angel. 

"You know Spike will wake up once Dawn is in there," Angel said sitting down at the island. Buffy smiled slightly before returning to her pancakes. 

"So, why are you up so early?" Buffy asked. 

"I figured I would help with Spike until he is back up to his annoy self again," Angel answered. Buffy rolled her eyes and started back on her pancakes. She savored the sweet taste. Angel watched as the pregnant slayer gouged down the food. She was looked bigger then the day before. Maybe it was just him. He hadn't been focusing on her stomach. He got up and got some coffee and started towards the basement door. 

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked. Angel turned and smiled.

"I'm heading back down stairs and try to go back to sleep. I'll see you later on." 

"Fine, but make sure you aren't a cranky vamp tonight ok?" 

"I won't be a cranky vamp tonight, I promise." Angel turned and went down stairs. 

Buffy sighed after finishing her plate and then put it in the sink for her to clean later. She left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to her room. She walked down the hall. She stopped and looked at all the pictures on the wall, Pictures of her mother smiling back at her. It wasn't right that her mother gets taken away then she is granted with a new life she had created and had no idea how to take care of it. The fear of was she even ready, was surpassed in her brain. 

She shook the thought and continued down to her room. She popped her head into the room and saw Spike lying with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful. She still can hear his words; I saved you every single night in so many different ways. Could she save him? Could she protect him from the danger of the government if they decided to do experiments on him? Could she protect the little one of the creatures that goes bump at the night? 

Buffy walked into the room quietly and sat down next to Spike. He looked so peaceful and beautiful as he slept. His chest raising and falling with each new breath. He was given a second chance at life and she was going to protect him even if he was going to be stubborn about it. 

"Hey you," Buffy greeted softly when she saw Spike's eyes open slowly. He yawned and stretched. He wrapped his arm around her. 

"How's my favorite girl?" Spike asked weakly. 

"I'm fine but what about you? How's your head?" She ran her finger gently over the bandaged area. 

"Fine. I almost feel like my old self. It's the nice thing about having vampire healing abilities." 

"Here, Angel thought you were going to be weak link for the few weeks." Spike pushed off the covers and got out of the bed. She watched him disappear into their bathroom before leaning against the head board and letting out a sigh. She closed her eyes and she could still smell the scent of tobacco and….she stopped. Something was off about the smell. It wasn't tobacco. She couldn't put her finger on it. She heard Spike singing in the shower. She laughed slightly. 

"Damn it. It's going to bug me all day until I know what scent that is," Buffy whispered to herself. She went over to her closet and got a change of clothes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy sat on the couch cuddled up to Spike. His head was back of the couch. He was sleeping. She smiled as she listened to him purr. To her, he was still a vampire. The only exception was he had a heartbeat and he could go out in daylight. She liked him as he was, her William. 

She felt her stomach grumble a little. She sighed. She looked up at Spike and smiled. He looked peaceful. 

"Spike," Buffy said practically yelled. Spike lifted his head abruptly. 

"What? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Spike asked concerned. Buffy smiled slight and kissed him on the cheek. 

"No, everything is fine. Would you get me something to eat?" 

"You woke me up, because you want something to eat?" It was more of a statement then a question. 

"Yes. Could you make me one of your famous and delicious meals?" Spike rolled his eyes. 

"Not right now honey. That medication they are having me take is putting me into bloody coma. Why don't you ask Peaches to cook for you?" Buffy started doing her pout. She knew it was one of his weaknesses. 

"Because Angel doesn't know how to cook like you do." Her pout got bigger. 

"Bloody hell, woman. Not the pout. You know I can't resist the pout. You win just put away the pout." Spike, reluctantly pulled himself up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. 

"What do you want?" Spike asked from the kitchen. Buffy got off the couch and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island. He stared at her waiting for a reply. 

"Can I have a pizza? No…wait…. I want chicken." Buffy licked her lips. Spike sighed. He had read in one of the pregnancy book, he got from Giles for a "present", that pregnant women have a real apatite. He was glad the morning sickness phase was over. He didn't think he could take another morning listening to her heave. 

"Are you sure, pet? I can make you a sandwich and I can fix you something exotic for dinner." Buffy was all ready drooling. She looked back at Spike. 

"What did you say, honey?" Spike fought to keep his smile to himself. 

"I asked you if you wanted a sandwich." 

"No, too plan. Could you make me something like…" 

"How about we go out for lunch? We can call Will and Tara and see if they would like to join us. We can also go baby shopping." Buffy smiled. 

"Listen to you. You are Mr. Social. When did that happen?" 

"After I lost the last bit of my demon." Buffy stared at him for a second confused. 

"The chip, pet. I finally got the chip out of my brain." 

"Oh right. The chip. Do we get to buy cute little things? Like can we get the baby a black leather coat?" 

"Of course, pet. We'll even see if they have cute little leather pants like you use to wear." Buffy started with the lip again. 

"Oh come on, pet. Don't give me that pout. We are eating out. How about I order Chinese? I'll ask peaches if he wants any." 

"Oh ok. Are we still going baby shopping?" Spike looked at her emerald eyes huge with plea. 

"Of course, we are still baby shopping. We'll make it a family thing. Nidbit can come with us. Hey, even red can come too." He was trying hard to keep Buffy happy. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Buffy stood at the baby rack looking at little dresses. Her heart wanted a girl. She was surprised that Xander asked them to take Brandon shopping. He said it was for practice when they wanted to go shopping with the baby. She glanced over at Spike. He was playing airplane with him. Willow and Dawn were with them. They all agreed more opinions the better. 

"He sure looks like he is having fun playing with Brandon," Willow said with a smile. Buffy looked over at Willow. 

"Yeah, he is hoping it's a boy but I think it's a girl. No I want it to be a girl," Buffy said with a smile. Willow just shook her head. 

"Aww, Spike, come here," Dawn yelled from across the store. Buffy turned to Willow. 

"I swear she it's like she is four year old in here," Buffy whispered. She watched Spike walked over to Dawn with Brandon. Something caught her eyes as she was looking. She looked over at the boy section. There hanging up was a tiny black leather duster. Her eyes went wide. Without hesitation she grabbed it and trotted over to Dawn and Spike. 

"You would never believe what I found," Buffy said with a smile. Dawn and Spike looked from the crib they were looking at. 

"What did you find, love?" Spike asked trying to see behind her back. She held up the duster. Dawn's face lit up. 

"Oh, that is so cute. The baby can wear a duster like Spike," Dawn said in a cooing voice. Spike just stared stunned at the duster. 

"Spike, aren't you going to say something?" Dawn asked excitedly. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. 

"I think he just a little stunned, Dawnie. Why don't you go over and help Willow chose bedding for the crib?" Buffy said. Dawn nodded and ran over to Willow taking Brandon with her. 

"Are you ok, Spike? You look like you are going to pass out." Spike looked up at Buffy. 

"Huh? Oh, it's just…it's finally hitting me." Buffy tried not to smile but failed. She kissed him gently on the lips. 

"Wait till Angel sees it. It will be more fun." Spike laughed and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Did you pick anything else out from over in the baby clothes?" 

"Well, I figured since girls and boys wear jeans now I picked up some tiny black jeans and two black t-shirts. I did buy some small jumpers to put the baby in. I figured we could do real clothes shopping once we find out if it is a boy or girl." 

"Well, since you are done clothes shopping, I think we need to pick out a color to paint in your old room. I was thinking maybe a red. You know light for a girl but red for a boy." Buffy rolled her eyes. 

"Why don't we just leave it be. I'm sure the baby won't care about the wallpaper." 

"No, pet. We agreed that we were going to paint the room." Buffy sighed. 

"Can we discuss it at home? I'm starving." Spike nodded. They walked over into the bedding section of the store. 

"What did you guys find?" Buffy asked Dawn and Willow. Dawn held up bears. 

"I figured bears could go either way," Dawn answered. Buffy nodded. 

"Well we can't put the bedding on if we don't have a bed. Spike, we have to pick out a crib," Buffy whined. 

"Now, pet, don't worry about the bed. Let's get the bedding then we can come back next week and we can buy the crib." Buffy nodded. 

They bought what they needed then headed home. Willow went home to Tara. They walked in to see Angel sitting on the couch watching television. He looked up and jumped off the couch. He helped carry the bags to the nursery. 

"Did too much shopping didn't you, Spike?" Angel asked as he watched Spike bounce Brandon in his arms. 

"No, actually I just walked around the store with Brandon. The girls did the shopping. I just paid. It's a good system, peaches. You should try it," Spike said with a sly grin. 

"Oh My God!" Buffy cried from the nursery. Spike picked up his pace to get to the nursery. He looked in and the nursery was furnished and the walls were painted a soft blue. They even had a rocking chair by the window. The changing table was on the other side of the room. The crib was up against the wall where her bed used to be. He looked over at Buffy. There were tears in her eyes. The furniture was all wood like she wanted. 

"Now, look what you done, peaches. She's in tears," Spike said teasingly. Angel rolled his eyes and placed the bags in the corner of the room. She looked over at him. 

"You knew about this?" Buffy asked stunned. 

"Well of course, love. I wanted to surprise you," Spike said with a smile. Dawn took Brandon from Spike. Buffy wrapped her arms around him and began to weep. Angel looked over at Dawn and motioned them to leave; Dawn nodded and followed him out of the room. 

"Why did you help, Spike?" Dawn asked as Angel took Brandon from her arms. 

"I wanted to see Buffy happy," Angel answered as they walked down stairs. Dawn sighed as the door bell rang. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy looked at Spike with tears welling. She was so happy. It was such a pleasant surprised. He was surprising her more and more. He was changing but in a good way. He still was cocky as hell but he was the sweetest guy when he wanted to be, at that moment she fell in love with him all over again. 

"Do you like it, pet?" Spike asked in a soothing voice. 

"No." Spike raised an eye brow shocked. Buffy smile grew wide until she was grinning from ear to ear. 

"I love it. Oh, Spike. This is better then I have ever hoped for. I don't know why I'm freaking out like this. It may be the hormones but you just…." The tears started to trickle down her cheek. Spike took her into his arms. 

"Shh, pet. It's ok. I'm just wanted to give you a pleasant surprise. I'm not only one who did this. Giles helped with the painting. Xander helped putting the furniture and Angel and I picked out them out. It was more like a group effort. Dawn actually picked out the rocker." Buffy smiled. Her large emerald eyes filled with more tears.

"I can't believe they did this. I just…." Her voice broke. She couldn't believe she was so emotional. I hate hormones, Buffy thought. 

Spike ran his fingers through her golden locks and smiled to himself. He had done something incredible for her. Something she never thought he could do for her. 

"Spike, do you think we could go done stairs and I could thank Angel and Dawn?" Spike whipped a tear and kissed her eyes. 

"Of course, love. I'll do anything for you." Buffy smiled. 

"I know you. This is very much proof of it." They kissed and then Spike went down and kissed her stomach. Buffy ran her fingers through her bleached curly locks. 

They walked down stairs to find Xander, Anya, Angel, Giles, and Dawn sitting in the living room talking. Buffy intertwined her fingers with Spike's and they walked into the living room. 

"Do you like the room, Buffy?" Angel asked. Buffy smiled nodded.

"The room is gorgeous, guys," Buffy answered. She looked over at Giles. She had been thinking about the engagement when she was in the hospital with Spike and she was putting something together. 

"Giles, Can I talk to you?" Buffy asked. Giles got up from the chair he was sitting in and followed Buffy into the kitchen. 

"What is it, Buffy? Is something wrong?" Giles asked worried. 

"No, nothing is wrong. I…well I was thinking about the wedding while Spike was resting and I realized I needed something important." Buffy looked down nervously. 

"What would that be?" Buffy looked at Giles and smiled. 

"I this is going to sound way too familiar but…Giles, would you give me away?" Giles stared stunned. It was familiar. All too familiar. It was the spell only real life with real feelings. He never felt more surprised and more honored in his life.

"Oh Buffy, Of course I will give you away." Giles pulled Buffy into a hug and they embraced. Buffy pulled back and smiled. 

"I guess it's better then you saying, 'for god sake, something is making you act this way.'" Giles laughed lightly. 

"Well, William has changed drastically. I am glad you two are getting married." 

"Thank you, Giles. It's nice knowing we have your blessing." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spike and Buffy sat in the exam room. The place was small and it reminded him of closet. He hated the doctor's office. He always had. Something about it gave him chills. 

"We should ask them if they could rent on of these rooms," Buffy said with an evil grin. Spike looked at her stunned. The past few days she had been getting erotic fantasies. Just yesterday she made him pull over so she could have her way with him in the back seat of the car. He wasn't complaining. He actually could get use to it. 

"Now, pet, I'm sure…I'm more then sure. I'm bloody positive that they won't let us use their room for your little fantasies," Spike whispered to her. She started to pout. Spike sigh. 

"I know but I always wanted to. I could put my legs in the stirrups, that way I would be nice and wide for you so you could tease me with your…" Spike cut her off by putting his hand on her mouth. 

"I don't think is right and proper for you to talk about our sex life in the exam room, Especially when there are little snoopy bints out side waiting for the juiciest sodding gossip." Buffy smiled evilly. 

"Well, we could go for a run before the doctor comes in." Spike groaned slightly feeling the throbbing between his legs. 

"Please, pet. You are torturing me. Can't you wait on this talk until we get into the car?" 

"Aww, come here, Sweetie." Spike walked over to Buffy. She ran her up and down his arm and gently glided towards the much needing touching spot. Spike jumped at the feel of her hand. 

"Does that feel better?" Spike swallowed and back off some. She was a sex-freak. He loved it but not at the moment. He definitely was going to miss it once the bit was born. He just wished the doctor would walk in before he exploded and ravaged her. 

Doctor Baker walked into the room and smiled at the couple. Spike never felt so relieved to see anyone. He stayed behind the table. He still felt uncomfortable in his jeans. 

"Hello, you two," Dr. Baker greeted. Buffy smiled. 

"Hello, Dr. Baker. Are we going to see the baby?" Buffy asked eagerly. Dr. Baker smiled. She had never seen a more eager couple to see their little one. 

"Well, I see if I can get an ultra sound in here for you. I'm pretty sure that today will be the day," Dr. Baker answered. "So, how are you feeling today, Buffy?" 

"I'm feeling like good. Been tired lately but nothing horrible." Dr. Baker looked up from her record. 

"You've been tired lately? Haven't you been getting enough sleep at night?" Spike slightly blushed. Dr. Baker smiled looking at Spike. 

"So, I take it Buffy has been keeping you busy or is it reversed?" Spike sighed and sat down in the chair. 

"She's been keeping me quiet busy. She wakes me up at the middle of the night asking for food or…..something else. How long is this phase going to last?" 

"It's going to last at least during the rest of the pregnancy. Now, how about you let me check her real quick then I will get an ultra sound for you guys." They both nodded. Dr. Baker checked her then headed to get the ultra sound machine. 

"Well, this has to be our weirdest visit," Buffy declared. Spike nodded and sat back in his chair. He let out a sigh and looked over at Buffy. He shook his head. He put his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes. He still felt the throbbing of the chip was. 

"You're head still hurt?" Buffy asked concerned. He opened his eyes and looked at her. 

"A little. It's nothing to get your knickers in a twist," Spike answered. Dr. Baker game in pulling the ultra sound. She sighed as she hooked it up. 

"They really need to keep these in the room," Dr. Baker complained. "Anyway, let's get that frustration and eagerness out of you, shall we?" Spike got out of the chair and stood next to Buffy. They both nodded their head. Dr. Baker raised Buffy's shirt. She turned on the machine and turned off the lights. She rolled over Buffy's stomach until you could see the baby. 

"See, that is your baby so far. It has progressed since the last visit." Spike stared at the screen stunned. Buffy grabbed his hand as her eyes welled with tears. Their child was on the screen. The tiny human being, they created, was right there in front of them. 

Spike looked over at Buffy and smiled. His own tears formed in his eyes. He bent down and kissed her forehead. 

"I love you," Spike whispered. Buffy licked her lips as a tear trickled down her cheek. 

"I love you, too. Its own child, William. Ours." Spike nodded as he looked back at the screen. 

"Well, everything seems normal and the baby seems healthy. I can tell you what the sex is," Dr. Baker said looking back at the couple. She smiled slightly. She lover this part of her job. To see expecting parents so much in love looking at their child. 

"I'm six months pregnant. Are you sure it's clear enough to tell?" Buffy asked. 

"Oh, of course Buffy. I can tell you right now if you like," Dr. Baker answered. Buffy looked up at Spike. He looked down at her. When their eyes met they both knew they wanted to know. 

"I think we would like to know," Spike answered not taking his eyes off of Buffy. Dr. Baker scanned the screen then looked at the couple. 

"Congratulations. You guys are going to have a girl." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What about Lilac?" Buffy asked Spike, as they sat together in their living room. 

It had been three weeks since they found out, that they were going to have a baby girl. Buffy had gotten bigger. She hardly fit into her old clothes anymore. She had just been out and bought some cool maternity clothes. The night she bought them, she had returned home, and put on a fashion show for Spike…well started out as one, but it ended with the clothes on the floor as Spike ravished her. 

"Bloody hell...NO! My daughter will not be named after a sodding plant," Spike answered wide eyed. 

Buffy sighed and closed the baby name book. 

"Well then, you think up a name," Buffy said frustrated. 

She threw the book on the floor and sat back on the couch. 

"Amber," Spike said with a sad smile. 

Buffy looked at him surprised. 

"What?" Buffy asked. 

"Amber. What if we named her Amber?"  Spike looked over at Buffy seriously. 

"Where did you get the name Amber from?" asked Buffy 

Buffy got up from the couch, and sat on the arm of the chair that Spike was sitting in. 

"It was my kid sis's name. She used to looked up to me so," Spike answered. 

Buffy smiled sadly at him, and then kissed his head. 

"All right, Amber Joyce Giles is going to be our new daughter," said Buffy.

Spike raised his eyebrow, and shook his head. 

"No way, our daughter will be a Giles! We are going to change the last name," he replied. 

Spike sat back and stared down at the floor.

"What would our last name be exactly?" asked Buffy. 

Spike looked up at Buffy. 

"Winston. She will be Amber Joyce Winston," 

Buffy nodded. 

"Well since the name thing is all decided and it's 2 in the morning, why don't we get a snack?" asked Buffy hopefully. 

Buffy got up, and walked off to the kitchen. 

"Pregnant Women," He smiled, fondly.

Spike softly closed his eyes and envisioned his little sister. Her long brown hair. She had blue eyes, just like him. She had been his world. He had learned to take care of his sister and his mother after their had father died. He had still been living at home, when his sister had been married and left. 

They were his world now after one hundred years; he had three most important girls in his life. He wasn't going to let them go easily. He would rather die then see them hurt. 

"Hey, Spike! Your girlfriend is eating up all the chocolate ice cream," Angel said, popping his head around the doorframe. 

He stared at Spike. He looked like he was asleep, but he could tell he wasn't. He walked into the room, waved a hand in front of Spike's face, and clicked his fingers.

"Hey, Willie, you in there?" Angel asked. 

Spike finally opened his eyes, and stared at Angel. Angel sighed and sat down on the coffee table. 

"What do you want, Peaches?" Spike asked annoyed. 

Angel read the suffering in his eyes. 

"I wanted to inform you that Buffy was eating up all the chocolate ice cream, but I realized something else is wrong," 

"Yeah and that would be?" asked Spike.

Angel sighed and looked straight at Spike. 

"You are missing your family. I killed my family, but you didn't. Your family died naturally," 

Spike raised his eyebrow.

"Your point being?" Spike asked annoyed. 

Angel sighed and looked at the floor. 

"Look, I know what it's like to be in love with Buffy. God, you don't know how much I envy you. You have the life I always wanted. When I was human, even if it was for only a day, I got to know what it was like to hold Buffy while she slept, and to be able make love to her, without worrying about the curse. I had to give it up because I knew lives of people were in danger. Now, I look at her, so happy. She looks like the same Buffy I left three years ago, but in the back of my mind, I wish she were carrying my kid, but…" He looked up at Spike. 

Spike's face was a mixture of confusion, hurt, anger, and pity. 

"What are you trying to say, peaches? That Buffy deserves to be with you?" Spike's voice was hard and his eyes were icy. 

"No, Spike. I would never have been able to give her what you have given her. You said, you were destined to be with Drusilla when you were turned. That wasn't true. You were destined to be with Buffy until the end of her days, or yours. It kills me to say this, but I have to finally admit it. I rather have her with you, than that solider guy she was with," 

"Ok, now I've become your bloody therapist. Are you going to tell me all of your bloody terrible things happened in your relationship, or are we going to go into the kitchen, and make sure that Buffy hasn't eaten all the chocolate ice cream?" asked Spike.  

Angel chuckled, as the two of them got up. They heard laughing in the kitchen as they walked in, and saw Dawn and Buffy eating the chocolate ice cream, talking girl talk. 

"Ok, little bit, up to bed, now. You have to become that mindless zombie you promised," Spike said crossing his arms. Dawn looked at him and pulled a face. 

"Spike, I'm eighteen years old. I can do what ever I want. Plus I don't want to go to school tomorrow, and I'm NOT LITTLE," Dawn said with unnerving self-confidence. 

Buffy was certain that it was Spike's influence in her.

"The hell you aren't. Dawn, you will go become the mindless zombie you will become, or you won't have a place to live," Spike shot back. 

Buffy and Dawn's eyes grew wide. Spike was acting like real parent. A very strict and some times stupid parent. 

"SPIKE!" Both girls said in unison. 

The look in Spike's eyes showed he was telling the truth. Buffy didn't know what to think. Dawn had promised Spike and her that after her missing half the school year that she would never cut school again, but here she was telling Spike she was staying home from school. 

"Spike, cool it a bit would you?" Angel advised. 

He put a hand on his shoulder. Buffy remained silent for a moment longer then as the shock passed, she turned to Dawn. 

"You are going to school tomorrow, Dawn and that's final," Buffy said firmly. 

Dawn stared at Buffy, then back at Spike. 

"What the bloody hell is this? I am all of sudden 16 again?" Dawn asked frustrated. 

It was Angel's turn to be surprised. He never heard anyone besides Giles and Spike use that phrase, and it sounded eerie. He pushed down his surprise, when he noticed all three of them had started yelling. He let out a sigh. 

"WILL EVERYONE BE QUIET!"? Angel yelled.

 They all stopped and stared at him. 

"Everyone just calm down. Spike, you're over reacting. She is just flaunting her independence. Dawn, you are going to go to school tomorrow even if I have to drag you with a blanket over me. Buffy, just stop eating the ice cream, ok. I think you and Spike need some time to talk." 

Spike sighed and walked out of the kitchen. Dawn crossed arm and glared at Angel.

"You're not my boss. You can't…" she began.

"Dawn, we need to have a talk. I know about life, especially as I have lived 200+ years.  I give tips on life and trust me, you don't want to get out quite yet," Angel said. 

 He put his arm around Dawn and led her into the dining room, where they could talk, undisturbed. 

Buffy watched them leave, then headed towards the living room. She hated it when Spike was this stressed out. She didn't know what it was, but it seemed that he was keeping something from her.  Buffy had to know what was bothering him.

"Spike," Buffy said softly, walking into the living room. 

She saw him sitting in front of the fireplace with his eyes closed. She walked up behind him, and started massaging his shoulders. 

"Are you ok?" Buffy asked concerned. 

Spike looked up at her and sighed. 

"I don't know. Sometimes I think I'm living a wonderful dream, and the next I see everything bad that has happened in my sodding life," Spike answered. 

Buffy leaned down and kissed his head. 

"You're just tired, Spike. Why don't we go to bed? I promise you I won't bother you." 

Spike placed his hand over hers.

"I like it when you bother me. You're going to be my wife and I prefer you to know, that you can wake me up for anything."  

Buffy moved her freehand from his shoulder to his hair. She ran her fingers through his curly, now darker locks. 

"Well….William, you've caught my heart again, you always know just what to say. Now, let's get upstairs, before I start getting hungry again."  She grinned.

Spike got up, Buffy's hand still in his hand and they headed upstairs to bed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy sat up in bed, feeling even more swollen than she'd felt, when she went to bed the night before. The past month had flown by, with all the wedding arrangements to see to. She had had a hard time finding the right dress with herself being pregnant, but today was the big day. Today, she was going to become Mrs. William Winston. 

They decided on Winston because it sounded better then Giles. Even Giles agreed Winston would be better then his last name, but to his surprise, Spike put Giles, as his middle name. It was Spike's way of saying that he appreciated Giles's help.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled.  

Dawn came running into the room. Buffy held out her arms, and Dawn sighed, walking over to her very pregnant sister. She pulled her sister up off the bed. 

"I don't see why Spike just couldn't stay here," Dawn complained. 

Buffy rolled her eyes. 

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, Dawn. You know that, and we don't want any bad things happening," Buffy warned. 

Dawn nodded.

The next few hours were spent talking and getting ready for the wedding. Buffy was in her room getting her wedding dress on when Angel walked in. He stopped and stared, his jaw dropping open at the beautiful vision that stood before him. Buffy's dress was off the shoulder. Her vial was sewn into her hair. 

"Wow," Angel said breathlessly. 

Buffy turned and looked at him. She smiled. 

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Buffy."  

Buffy stepped into her shoes and then walked over to Angel. She pulled him into an embrace. 

"Thank you, Angel," Buffy replied. 

She pulled back and smiled at him. She was surprised to see tears in Angel's eyes. She wiped his face with her finger. 

"Buffy, I love you. I want you to know that. I will support you no matter what you do," Angel whispered. 

Buffy smiled sadly. 

"I love you, Angel, but my heart now belongs to Spike. It's nice to know that I can count on you if I need anything," Buffy said softly. 

She kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back and ran her fingers through his brown locks. 

Buffy walked away from Angel and went to the mirror. She felt her nerves clenched at her stomach. Angel leaned against the door frame and watched her. He had dreamed of this moment, of seeing Buffy in a wedding dress, but he was marrying her. Instead, he was watching her be married to another. 

Giles walked past Angel and into the room. He stopped and looked at Buffy. She really was gorgeous. He felt like a father seeing his daughter playing dress up. He never felt more proud of Buffy, than at that moment. 

"It's time," Giles said trying to keep his emotions together, but Angel had sensed it and looked over at him. He was just as emotional. Buffy looked over at the two men. 

"Ok. I'm ready," Buffy said nervously. 

Angel walked out and walked down the stairs, with Giles and Buffy following. He walked to the backdoor where the bridesmaids were waiting. Dawn looped her arm around Angel's arm, and they walked down the porch steps and down the aisle.  

The bridal march began, and everyone stood up. Buffy and Giles appeared in the doorway and made their way slowly down the aisle. 

Buffy and Spike made eye contact. 

Spike looked stunned beyond belief. Xander smiled and patted Spike on the back. It was incredible to see Buffy in a wedding dress. He still remembered her telling him that she would probably die, before she would ever have the chance to marry and have a family. Well, she couldn't have been more wrong. 

Giles placed Buffy's hand into Spike's. Spike had tears in his eyes, as did Buffy. She couldn't believe how gorgeous Spike looked in a tux. 

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," The preacher began. 

Buffy and Spike never took their eyes off each other during the whole ceremony. Before they knew it the preacher had declared them husband and wife. 

"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said. 

Spike smiled.

"My pleasure mate," Spike said, before pulling Buffy into his arms and crushing his mouth to hers. 

There wasn't a dry eye in sight as everyone clapped. Spike pulled back and smiled. 

"You're mine now, and forever, Summers," Spike whispered. 

Buffy smiled. 

"That's Winston now," she corrected him. 

Spike laughed and took her hand. They walked down the aisle, as everyone stood and cheered. It was definitely the happiest day, or night of their lives.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Spike sat on the couch next to Angel, they were both laughing about something on the television. They heard the vacuum running upstairs. Buffy was going through her nesting phase, and both men were trying their hardest to deal with it. Dawn came running down the stairs, she stood in front of Spike, her arms folded. 

"SPIKE, DO SOMETHING ABOUT BUFFY!" Dawn yelled. 

Spike looked at Angel and sighed. He got off the couch and headed upstairs. Dawn flopped down on the couch in Spike's spot. She looked at the TV and saw that _Interview with a Vampire_ was on. 

Spike walked into Dawn's bedroom and saw Buffy, busily dusting and picking up some dirty laundry. He noticed Dawn's homework scattered on her desk. He took a deep breath.

"Pet, why don't you have nidbit do her room, instead of you?" Spike asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

Buffy stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"She won't do it, and you know that. Plus….hey!"  Buffy protested, as Spike took the towel and cleaner from her hands. 

"Love, you have been cleaning non-stop. I want you to cuddle up in bed and read one of those romance novels that you love," Spike looked serious. 

Buffy sighed and kissed him softly on the lips. 

"Fine," she replied. 

She walked past Spike and left the room. Spike walked downstairs and put the things away. He heard a loud thumping, coming from upstairs. He cringed and closed his eyes. 

He came out of the kitchen and he saw Angel get up from the couch and walk past him, and go upstairs. He followed him and they both went into the baby's room. They found Buffy, moving things around. 

"Buffy!" Angel said sternly. 

He took the crib from her and set it back where it was. Spike took Buffy by the arm and pulled her out of the room. 

"Come on, pet. You are going to get nothing, but rest and relaxation until the baby is born," Spike said, as he took her to their bedroom. 

They walked into their bedroom and she sat down on the bed. He studied her expression, noticing how uncomfortable she looked. He sat down next to her and started massaging her back. She groaned. 

"Spike, I'm so miserable," Buffy complained. 

Spike stopped what he was doing and looked over at her.

"I don't mean…oh Spike, I love you. I'm just really uncomfortable," She explained.

Spike nodded and carried on massaging her back. He could feel the tension in her, as he started to massage her lower back. He pressed harder and continued to massage that area.

"Love, you need to relax. You have done nothing, but clean ever since we got home," Spike said putting his chin on her shoulder. She looked over at him.

 They had been home for two weeks. Buffy was due any day now. She got increasingly uncomfortable with each day that passed. He hated watching her discomfort, but was helpless. 

"Ow!" Buffy hissed. 

Spike took his hand away from her lower back. Buffy hunched over in pain, She got up and ran to the bathroom. Spike watched her flight, stunned. 

"SPIKE!" Buffy yelled from the bathroom. 

Spike got off the bed, ran towards the door, and opened it. Buffy was bent over in pain, standing in puddle of clear liquid. 

"What is it, love?" Spike asked concerned. 

He took her hand as they walked out of the bathroom. 

"My water broke," Buffy, said in a frightened voice. 

"Your water broke?  Oh God!" said Spike.

"Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to panic!" Said Buffy.

She groaned as another wave of pain hit her. Spike was ready to time the next contraction.

When the next one hit, they saw it was fifteen minutes apart. He grabbed the bag for hospital and yelled for Angel. He instructed Angel to help Buffy to the car, while he got his things. Angel did the exact opposite. He told Spike to take Buffy to the hospital and he would bring the bag. Spike nodded and took Buffy to the car. 

"It's gonna be all right, love," Spike said, as they drove to the hospital. 

He drove with one hand on the steering wheel, and the other on Buffy's stomach. Buffy placed her hand over his. She would squeeze it, when another contraction hit. 

 When they arrived at the hospital, the nurses got Buffy a private room. Spike stood by her side, holding on to her hand. 

When Dawn and Angel walked into the room, Spike was sitting in the chair by her bed. Buffy was already soaked with perspiration and cringing in pain. Spike hated seeing her like this. Wishing with all of his heart, that he could take the pain for her.

"Hey," Dawn said, walking into the room. 

She held up the bag. Spike smiled. 

"Hey nid bit. Hey peaches," Spike greeted them both. 

Dawn put the bag down on the table, and walked over to the other side of her sister. Angel stood next Spike. 

"How are you holding up?" Angel whispered. 

Spike looked over at him. 

"I'm doing fine, it's Buffy, that's doing all the hard work," Spike answered. 

Angel nodded

 "Then why is your hand turning purple?" he asked Spike.

 Buffy finally let go of Spike's hand. 

"It's nothing I can't handle," Spike shrugged.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Four hours later, Buffy was screaming at Spike. Angel sat back amused by the whole situation. Spike way trying to calm her down, but she cursed at him. Dawn yelled at Buffy for yelling at Spike, but Spike yelled at Dawn for yelling at Buffy. 

The group was with them, except for Xander and Anya, who were in the waiting room. Giles sat at the table on the other side of Angel, rubbing his temples. It made him so glad that he wasn't a part of the mayhem. 

"This is the beauty of nature," Angel said wryly to Giles. 

Giles chuckled softly. 

"One huge headache, is what I'd call it," Giles said softly. 

Spike looked over at them both and frowned. 

"I heard that you dimwits. I still have vampire hearing, you know," Spike snapped. 

He looked worn out. Buffy looked the worst though, but Spike was pulling up a close second. He was trying to keep everything calm, but it was anything, but. 

"Why don't we all let Spike and Buffy have some alone time," Angel suggested, getting up. 

Everyone looked at Angel and nodded. They cleared out, and Spike finally sat down in his chair and leaned back. Buffy ran her fingers through his hair. 

"Spike, why don't you…." Buffy stopped in mid-sentence and waited for the contraction to pass. 

Spike held her hand, and let go of it when the pain had passed. 

"I'm not leaving," Spike said firmly. 

Buffy put her hand on his face. 

"You look worn out," Buffy whispered. 

Spike rolled his eyes. 

"Please, love, if anyone needs rest, then it's you. Why won't you let the nurse give you an epidural?" Spike suggested.

"I think it's too late for that now. Besides, I'm a slayer remember? I can handle the pain," she panted.

He kissed her hand and smiled down at her. 

"That's what I love about you, pet. You are such a strong little bugger," said Spike, the admiration shining from his eyes.

Buffy smiled, but it quickly faded as another contraction hit. 

Doctor Baker came into the room and examined her. Spike stood by her side holding her hand. 

"All right, Mrs.Winston. You're fully dilated. It's time for you to push," Doctor Baker announced. 

Buffy looked up at Spike, the fear evident in her eyes. She squeezed his hand. He caressed it, trying to assure that everything would be fine. Doctor Baker summoned the nurses. They had everything ready. 

"Ok, Buffy its time to start pushing, on the next contraction," Doctor Baker instructed. 

Buffy did just that. They counted to ten, then Buffy let out a breath. They did that three more times. 

"Ok, Buffy just one more push," Doctor Baker said, pleased with her progress. 

Buffy shook her head. 

"I can't push anymore, I'm so tired," Buffy said, in a weepy voice. 

"Yes, you can, love," Spike reassured her. 

Buffy started pushing, until the doctor told her to stop. 

The next thing they knew, the baby was crying. Buffy sighed, relieved that it was all over. Spike smiled and kissed Buffy on the forehead. 

"I love you," Spike whispered. 

Buffy smiled, with tears in her eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dawn crept into the room. Spike was standing at the window holding his daughter. She could see the pride in his face. She smiled at the look of pure joy on his features. Dawn glanced over at Buffy. She was sound asleep.

"Hey," Dawn whispered walking up to Spike. Spike turned, as he registered her presence for the first time, and smiled at her. 

"Hey, nidbit," Spike greeted. 

Dawn looked down at the baby in his arms. She had Buffy's eyes, but her father's eye color. She had her mother's nose, but her father's lips. 

"She's so beautiful, Spike," Dawn whispered. 

Spike smiled and softly ran his finger down the baby's cheek. 

"She is at that. You want to see something?" Spike asked. 

Dawn nodded. 

Spike gently ran his finger over the baby's tiny fist. The baby grabbed a hold of her father's finger. 

"Aww," Dawn cooed. "Can I hold her?" 

Spike nodded and carefully placed the baby into Dawn's arms. 

The baby started to fret. Dawn, uncertain about what to do, cautiously put the baby back into Spike's arms. The baby settled down and quickly went off to sleep. 

"I think we have a daddy's girl," Dawn whispered with a smile. 

She looked at Spike's face. He had this glow to him. He was a proud papa. The sunlight was hitting them just right. 

"Well, I'm going to spoil her rotten," Spike said, smiling dreamily.

  
"Hey you two," a tired voice said over their shoulders. Spike looked up and smiled. 

"Hey, I think someone wants to meet you," Spike said, walking over to Buffy. 

He placed the child into her mother's arms. The baby cuddled up against her mother.

 Dawn quickly grabbed her camera and took a picture of the three. 

"Dawn," Buffy whined. "I look horrible. This is no time for pictures," 

  
" It's the perfect time for pictures! I'm going to go and get everyone. They have been dying to see the baby," Dawn said, heading towards the door. 

Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy. 

"This is our life now," Buffy whispered to him, as everyone came into their room. 

He looked down at his daughter and smiled. 

"That is it, love. That it is," Spike agreed softly. 

A/N: Well guys the story is winding down. There is only a few chapter left of the story. But threat not. There will be a sequel. Yep you heard me right a sequel. Now you are probably wondering why there would be a sequel well only a few people know why. My Beta, and my two best friends. Thanks everyone for the reviews and I hope to get more soon. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Say cheese," Dawn said, as she snapped one more photo. 

Spike put on another smile as Buffy started to groan. He took Amber from Buffy, sensing her discomfort.

"Still sore, love?" Spike asked concerned. 

Buffy nodded and rubbed her back. 

"Nid bit, why don't you wait on pictures until Buffy gets some rest?" 

Dawn started to whine. Buffy got off the couch and made her way upstairs. 

"Can I just take pictures of you and Amber then?"  Dawn asked hopefully

Spike sighed and nodded. "Just two more and that's it. Then you can wait till the party for more pictures,"

"Fine." She replied.

Dawn started to pout and Spike tried not to cave in. He was vulnerable to the Summer's pout. He was going to hate it when Amber got older. 

Spike sat for two more pictures, and then took Amber up to her crib. He settled her and made sure she was safe. He turned on the baby monitor and took the second one with him. 

He walked into their room, and saw Buffy sound asleep on the bed. Her breathing was steady, and her heart was at a relaxed pace. 

Spike turned and left his favorite girls to rest. He walked downstairs and made his way to the kitchen. He saw Angel sitting at the island with papers around him. 

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Spike asked. Angel shrugged and put the papers away in a folder. 

"I have to figure out if I have enough money to get a place to stay in Sunnydale," Angel said. 

Spike walked over to the refrigerator. 

"Aren't you supposed to be with your wife and kid?" Angel asked.

Spike turned and looked at him. 

"They're both asleep.  The doctors gave her some pain killers for the pain in her lower back, and the kid just fell asleep in my arms," Spike replied.

Angel smiled sadly remembering Connor. Connor was good for a baby. He hardly kept them up at night. Cordelia sometimes took over and rocked the baby. He missed those days. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy woke up in the middle of the night. The baby wasn't crying, but it was motherly instinct. She walked to Amber's room and saw Spike sitting the rocking chair. Amber was in his arms. He was looking out the window. The soft moonlight that flooded through the window, made his skin glow.  

"When did you get up with her?" Buffy whispered in his ear. He looked away from the window and smiled. 

"I just thought I hold her," Spike said simply. 

He returned to the window.  The baby seemed very attached her father. Amber's little hand was on her father's chest. 

"She is sure fond of you. I think she might actually be crying for her daddy when leaving for kindergarten instead of her mommy," smiled Buffy.

"I doubt that, love.  Children cry for their mothers no matter how attached they are to the other parent," His gaze never left the window. 

"Is something out there?" Buffy asked. 

She looked out the window and recognized the white van that was parked in front of their house a few months back. 

"I'll go get Angel. Have him check it out," said Buffy.

Spike nodded distantly, as his eyes stayed on the white van. 

"What ever you buggers are planning, I will fight to the death," growled Spike.

"Really? I was sure you couldn't hurt a human," said a tight voice said from behind Spike. Spike turned his head and saw Riley standing in the doorway holding a gun. 

Spike didn't want to risk anything at that moment. He was holding his baby girl. He could tell Riley had his eyes on Amber.

"Hello, farm boy," drawled Spike.

"Careful, Spike. Somebody would think you were human," said Riley. 

Spike rolled his eyes. 

"You might want to rethink that. I'm as much human as you are. Well were. You seem to be lacking in the usual human emotions," 

"Riley," A voice hissed behind them. 

Riley spun around and saw Angel, but before Riley could respond, Angel punched him. Spike put Amber in her crib. He sighed. Life was never going to be simple.

"You really need to stop coming back here and ruining everything," Angel said before throwing another punch at Riley.  

Riley jumped up and ducked the punch. He kicked Spike in the stomach and threw a punch at Angel, but missed. Angel went into Game face and punched Riley hard, knocking him out of the room. Spike looked back at Amber. He had a feeling if he didn't stay with her then she wouldn't be safe, but he had to keep Riley from turning Angel into another chipped vampire. 

Spike reluctantly left the room. He walked down and saw the door opened. He ran down the stairs with grace and speed and was out the door before anyone knew it. He was in the fight. 

"I have to say, I always wanted to take you down in a fight," Spike gushed before kicking Riley, hard, with a high kick. 

Angel backed off. He sensed something was wrong in the house. He looked at Spike, who seemed like he was having the time of his life, beating Riley. 

He decided to run back inside and check on things. 

Riley punched Spike. Spike punched back. It was an all out punching war until Riley kicked Spike into a tree, knocking him unconscious. 

Riley grabbed his stun gun, and quickly ran back into the house. He slowly made his way up the stairs, and crept into the baby's room. This was going to be the greatest experiment the government had ever done. They were going to figure out how to make hybrids. 

He walked into the room and smiled, as he saw the room was undefended. Riley quickly scooped up the baby, and made his way out of the house. He smiled as he walked by Spike, who was gaining consciousness. He had dreamed of taking away Spike's happiness. 

Spike opened his eyes and saw Riley get into the white van. He thought Angel had scared him off, until he heard a familiar baby cry. It was Amber crying. By the time everything registered. The van was speeding down the street. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I failed, Peaches," Spike confessed. 

Angel had a grim look on his face. The memories of Connor being abducted into the hell dimension were too vivid, and now, Buffy and Spike were going through what he had. Their daughter was kidnapped from them by the government. 

"You tried, Spike. That's what is important. It wasn't your fault that Riley knocked you unconscious.  I should have gone straight to the baby's room, but Dawn had got me side tracked with her crying about Buffy," 

"They have Buffy and Amber, Angel. They have my family. The only thing I actually live for. God, We knew that they were planning something and yet we never told Buffy about it. I should have taken them out of town. That bastard, must have grabbed Buffy before he decided to come after the baby," said Spike.

"Spike, listen to me. Buffy is the slayer remember. She is strong and when she is pissed, well you know how she is when she is pissed. She will protect Amber, and we will find away to get them back, or Buffy will find away to escape with Amber," Angel replied.

Spike looked up at the window. It was morning, and it was a horrible morning. He didn't get any sleep since the night before. He was too grief stricken. He knew that he had to be strong, but it was hard, when your whole life had been snatched away from you in one go.

Dawn came running down the stairs. Her eyes were red and her face twisted in shock. She looked as bad as Spike did. 

"Please tell me, Buffy and Amber are still here," Dawn begged. 

Spike looked at her. His eyes gentle and sad. It was then that she broke down in tears again.  Spike got up from his chair and took Dawn into his arms. He held her close, as he tried to not to cry himself. If Riley was trying to destroy his life. He was doing a good job. 

"Angel, call Giles. Tell him what has happened. Tell him to call everyone. We are all meeting here," Spike ordered, his voice even. 

Angel nodded, and got up without a word and called Giles. 

The group rallied into the house an hour later. Everyone was silent. No one spoke. The only sounds were of Dawn's crying, coming from upstairs, with Spike trying to calm her down, even though he had finally broke down and had wept himself. 

"Why would Riley do this?" Willow asked sadly. 

"I'm guessing he wanted to get Spike back for…..for being Spike," Xander answered wrapping his arms around Anya and squeezing her tightly. 

"Well, he messed with the wrong people," Angel said angrily. "I will not have anyone go through what I went through. Spike will get his kid and wife back even if it kills me," 

"What if we can't get them back?" Willow asked. 

Angel glared at Willow. 

"I mean we will, but we don't even know where they are," Willow added quickly. 

"We could try that government place," Xander suggested. "Buffy said that the place had demons and what not there. I'm guessing an initiative above ground," 

Angel nodded, and walked over to the weapon chest and threw it open. He went through the chest and got some weapons. 

"Wait, Angel. We need a plan and it's still sunlight outside. You will get fried extra crispy if you go outside. Plus, shouldn't we let Spike know what's going on?" Willow suggested. 

Angel sighed and threw the ax he was holding, back into the chest. 

"Yeah, I just don't think Spike in the greatest mental state right now," Angel said, gazing at the stairs. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Spike, you can't do this," Dawn cried. 

Spike grabbed Dawn by the shoulders. 

"It's the only way I can get your sister and niece back. I won't let that sodding bugger ruin my family," Spike hissed. 

His eyes reflected pain and anger. Dawn bit her bottom lip.

"He could kill you. What would happen then?" Dawn said, knocking Spike's hands off her. 

"I won't go down without a fight, Dawn. If he kills me then….you tell Buffy, that I died trying to save their lives," Spike said gravely. 

His look told her that he was worried. He was stubborn though. 

"Spike, why don't you talk this over with Angel? I mean he can back you up," Dawn pleaded. Her face begged him not to go. 

"They could easily take him as an experiment. He will be backup if I don't make it," 

Spike grabbed his gun he had found in the back yard and stalked out of the room. Dawn kept yelling at Spike, begging him to stop. 

"Angel! Stop him!" Dawn yelled into the living room. 

Angel came running out of the room and saw Spike heading towards the door holding a gun. 

"Don't even think about, Spike," Angel hissed. 

He grabbed Spike by the arm and tossed him into the living room. 

"Get out of my way, Peaches. I'm going to get my kid back," Spiked hissed back. 

"William, be reasonable," Giles, said. 

Spike looked over at Giles. 

"I will get them back, and there is nothing you can say, to stop me," Spike growled. He pushed Angel out of the way and ran out the door. Giles ran after him. Everyone looked at each other, before joining the chase. 


	15. Chapter 15: The Finale Battle

Chapter 15

Xander and Giles dragged the struggling Spike, back into the house. He was calling up a storm. Willow closed the door, and looked at the fragile man. He needed to calm down some and start to think clearly. 

"Tara, maybe we should make him some special ice tea,' Willow whispered. 

Tara nodded as they felt Spikes eyes watching them as they walked out of sight. 

"William, we need a plan to destroy them without just barging in," Giles said sitting down in the chair. 

He took his glasses off and cleaned them. 

"Jeez, G-man some things never do change," Xander said as he flopped down on the couch. 

"Xander, how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me G-man," Giles said harshly. 

Anya looked over at Xander. 

"Xander, don't flop on the furniture. God, I swear I have two boys sometime well except, when I'm in the bed room receiving…." 

"ANYA!" Xander said frustrated. 

"Good lord," Giles muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

"You plan to make some great plan with this?" Spike asked Giles. 

Giles looked up at him. Spikes face was full of fear, no matter how tough he acted. It was obvious he was hurting inside. 

"William, we will get them back and we will make a great plan but…" 

"BUT….BUT! There are no buts when it comes to Buffy and Amber. Not as long as I, live on this bloody earth. So, if you want to make up a plan then do it fast, because I know what it is like in that hell hole. It isn't quite the fun it was, when you guys were in there," Spike snarled. 

Spike stormed out of the room and went upstairs. The group heard a door slam. The room stayed silent. 

"Well I think someone should go talk to him except for me of course," Anya offered. 

Everyone in the room looked at each other. It wasn't going to be easy, calming Spike down. Especially, since his world revolved around Buffy, and their baby girl. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy sat in the cell rocking the baby. She had severely injured the last four doctors who tried to get the baby from Buffy's arms. This place was hell. She shuddered to think what it was like for Spike. 

"I never thought of you as the ruthless type," Riley said smugly. 

She looked up at him and scowled. 

"Get the hell away from me," Riley, Buffy hissed. 

She held Amber closer to her chest. 

"Easy, Buffy, we have no intentions to hurt you," Riley said softly. 

He touched her arm. She grabbed his hand flung him to the ground. 

"Don't you dare touch me," Buffy said through her clenched teeth. Riley stood up a little wobbly. 

"You and the kid are just bait. We have no interest in you. We want your husband. Once he gets here, you will be free to go. You can raise Amber in a safe place without him hurting you," Riley said before walking out of her cell and locking it up. 

Buffy looked down at Amber before bursting in tears. They were going to kill Spike and she couldn't do a thing about it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, you think they only want Spike?" Willow asked, optimistic. 

Angel nodded, and continued to pace, as he told the scoobies what the government wanted. 

"They have no real interest in Buffy. If they wanted Amber, they would have never taken Buffy. It would be too dangerous and hindering to them. So, I was thinking, what if they had their own intention of leading Spike to their building. They want to do experiments on him," Angel said, as he finally got dizzy and sat down. 

"Why though? I mean he's human," Xander asked. 

Angel shrugged. 

"They never have heard of an evil being turning human," Angel answered. "They aren't used to our world. They never saw the things we see and fight every single night."

Giles sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

"So, what's the plan?" Xander asked looking around at everyone. 

"I go in and kill them," a voice said from the doorway. 

Everyone turned and saw Spike standing in army gear. 

"You can't just go in and kill them," Angel argued. "You'll need back up and they'll know you're there because of that radioactive hair of yours." 

"That's why I bought this," Spike said, as he held up a box of hair dye. 

Everyone stared at him, stunned. 

"You're not," Angel said. 

Spike shrugged. 

"It's time for a change. I can't be a bleached blonde forever," Spike said settling the box down on the table. 

"I'll dye it for you if you like," Willow offered. 

Spike smiled. 

"I was going to ask you anyway," Spike answered. 

Willow nodded and they disappeared into the kitchen. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later Spike walked into the living room with his new hair color. Everyone gawped, stunned by the now brunette Spike. Angel crossed his arms and shook his head. 

"I don't know. I expected for you to go to a red head," Angel said trying to stifle a grin. 

Spike rolled his eyes. 

"Stuff it, Peaches. It's my natural hair color, you stupid git," Spike said as he pulled out his gun to check it. 

"Ok, you're ready, but we still don't have a plan," Willow said as she wiped off her hands. 

"Will, you can perform some kind of spell to make the computers malfunction, while Peaches and I, get Buffy and Amber out of there. Xander and Giles can fight off some of the army guys. Anya and Tara will keep watch outside. Everyone got that?" Spike ordered. 

Everyone nodded as they went over the plans again, and they all waited for nightfall to hit. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Sergeant Finn, there seems to be trespassers on the property," a solider man said. 

Riley looked over the soldiers shoulder. He didn't recognize the leader but he recognized the rest. Riley straightened with a wicked smile on his face and crossed his arms. 

"Boys, its time to get our ginger pig," Riley said with joy in his voice. 

He looked over at Buffy, who was in a new cell by the look out quarters. 

"Don't worry, Buffy. Ill make sure it's quick so it would hurt him or Angel," Riley teased. 

Buffy hit the bars with her hands and got shocked. Riley laughed. 

"He'll kill you, Riley. Spike or Angel will kill you and it won't surprise me if it is both of them," Buffy hissed. 

Riley started laughing and left the room. 

Buffy looked over at Amber as she started crying. She scooped baby up and rocked her back and forth. She kissed her forehead then looked back at the screen. 

"I just hope they don't get killed in the process," Buffy whispered, as a tear trickled down her cheek. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spike was the first one to see the commando guys charging. Everyone attacked as they did. Spike grabbed a few of the commandos' guns and tossed them to everyone. It was easy getting past the guards, getting to Buffy was the hard part. 

"This is where we split up, Angel and I will go this way, and Giles, you and Xander go that way. If you guys find Buffy and Amber, get them out of here as fast as possible. Don't be afraid to shoot those things. Leave Riley to Peaches and I," Spike ordered. 

Everyone nodded and they went their separate ways. 

"What if they run into Riley?" Angel asked as they walked down the halls. 

Spike looked at him and shrugged. 

"Then they shoot at him. We can only hope that we run into Riley instead of them. That way I can kick his ass for taking my family," Spike answered. 

Angel nodded. 

"You boys don't have to worry about that. You won't last long enough to hurt me," A voice said over their shoulder. 

They turned and their faces got darker.

"Well, I'm sure as hell I'm going to kill you. Not sure about Peaches though," Spike said harshly. 

"Give it up, Spike. You're not strong. I beat the crap out of you once. What makes you think I can't do it again?" Riley asked. 

"Are you going to stand there and bicker all day, or are we going to fight so I can get my wife and kid back?" Spike asked. 

Riley didn't wait. He and six of his men charged at them. Riley went straight for Spike. Spike knocked him down to the floor. He punched him. 

"Now, tell me where they are," Spike demanded. 

Riley smiled smugly. 

"I'll never tell," Riley said. 

Spike punched him again. 

"Wrong answer, farm boy," Spike said as he kicked him in the groin and punched him four more times. 

"Now lets try again, where are they?"

Spike punched and beat Riley to a pulp until he finally gave up.

"Ok, Ok! They're in the lookout room," Riley said before sirens went off. 

A computerized voice came on. 

"System Meltdown, the place will be destroyed in 1 minute." 

Spike got up. He got his gun and pointed it at Riley. 

"Now you will show me where….." 

"Spike, they're in here," Angel interrupted. 

Spike nodded. 

"Get them out of here. I have business to finish and don't argue," Spike ordered. 

Angel rushed into the lookout room and helped Buffy to escape. He took them through the opened window. Spike licked his lips and looked at his Riley. Spike was shaking his head. 

"You changed into a nothing. Too bad you won't live long enough to change," Spike said before he shot Riley twice. 

He put his gun away. He walked back towards the entrance. He saw he took a wrong turn and cursed. He hit the back door as the place blew up. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"NO!" Buffy screamed as the place blew up. 

Giles and Xander had barely made it out in time. Buffy started to run, but Angel grabbed her and pulled her into his arms as she cried. Everyone watched in horror and grief, as the building burned to the ground. The death of a hero, the death of a person who had grown to become family and a great friend was unexpected. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Three weeks later._

Buffy stood looking at the grave. It was an empty grave, but his grave nonetheless. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Angel was watching Amber, while she visited with Spike alone. It wasn't Spike. They never found his remains or what was left of him. 

She traced his name on the headstone, and sighed as she tried to hold back fresh tears. She never imagined life without him. He had always been there. Even when she didn't love him, he had been there. She had grown to rely on his presence and now he was gone. 

"Why didn't he just run and get out of there?" Buffy asked with an emotional voice. 

She placed flowers on top of the headstone. 

"I know you feel like flowers were for weak people, but I cant place cigarettes on the grave. Some one will steal them. You should see Amber, William. She's beginning to...look….like you." Buffy's voice broke. 

She pressed her forehead against the headstone, and closed her eyes still remembering the smell of him. 

"I just wished I kissed you before I ran to get Angel. I miss you so much, William. I miss your touches, your kisses, and your strong arms. I don't think I'll ever get over you. I thought I would never go through what I went through with Angel. Except in the end you won't come back. You'll still be dead." She kissed the head stone. 

"I love you, William. I will always love you." 

She got up and headed towards her car. A sick and twisted man had shattered her life. She hated for leaving him and moving on while she was still in pain of what had happened between them. 

"I hope you are rotting in hell, Riley Finn. Because if you're still alive I will kill you," Buffy whispered. She got into her car and drove to her only rock left….Amber. 

The End? 

A/N: Ok No one panic. There is a sequel in the works Called When You're Role Isn't Over. I know you guys don't feel it was right for Spike to die but we aren't certain his dead. That's why I mentioned the open grave. I just want to thank you guys for reviewing. The sequel will take place five years later and a new mysterious man comes to Sunnydale that will change everyone lives forever. So please follow. Trust Me…You'll want to read it!


End file.
